The Bull and the Raven
by RWBY Lover 25
Summary: Raven has done a lot of things in her young life she went and graduated beacon she fell in love and had daughter but abandoned them in going back and leading the Brawnen Tribe the group that raised and adopted her sense she was young.But she didn't expect a couple to get killed in a grimm attack and their baby survives.Raven then takes child in as part of the tribe as Adam Brawnen.
1. Unquie Circumstances

Chapter 1: Unquie Circumstances

Raven sighed as she currently sat down in her tent its been a long and hard few months but she finally had managed to become the leader of the tribe. It wasn't easy due to the fact she was away from the tribe for many years and that not too long ago she was living with her ex husband and former teammate Tai and about two months ago she had a baby girl in the name of Yang Xiao Long many in the tribe believed Raven skills had dulled to the peaceful life she lived a few months ago.

But Raven easily proved her doubters wrong and as of right now she is the leader of the tribe and as her job it was to make sure that everybody here at the camp would survive and stay safe after all they were her family after all. Now then the next order of business would be to see if there are any near by villages near the camp where they could try to raid and steal their supplies because as far as she knows it might be until few more days until they get low on supplies so they need to make another raiding trip soon.

Raven got up from the floor of her tent and she was about to go further in the back to get her a map and plan the next raiding trips until she looked and saw that Vernal her second in command came inside of her tent.

"Vernal do you have something to report" Raven asked her second in command cutting right to the chase.

"Yeah boss there was a couple of scouts that just came back they wanted to let you know they spotted a man and the woman a couple of miles east outside of the camp and appeared to be heavily injured" Vernal.

"Really did they had any supplies with them?" Raven asked unconcerned about the condition of the people in general.

"Yeah the scouts did say that they had some bags on them" Vernal replied.

Raven nodded "tell those scouts they are coming with me immediately I want them to show me the location of where they found the man and woman" Raven ordered her second in command.

Vernal nodded "you got it boss I'll inform them at once" Vernal then turned around and left the tent

Once Vernal had left Raven went further into the back of her tent and she went and grab her sword omen and her grimm mask that was lying on a dresser. She then put on the mask and strapped her sword to the side and once she did the leader of the brawnen tribe had left her tent and began to head over to the location where the injured man and woman was.

About a couple of minutes later Raven along with the scouts had arrived to see the bodies and she went and knelt down next to the man and she saw his clothes were bloodied and that there were a bunch up deep scratch marks all over him.

"So what do you think boss?" one of the scouts asked.

"They obviously got attacked by a pack of Grimm from the looks of it and died because of their injuries just take belongings and lets head" Raven started to say until they heard a loud crying like noise.

"What in gods name is that noise" one of the scouts said.

Raven then went to where the woman was she noticed that the woman was on her side and when she turned the dead woman over and she looked and saw she was carrying a baby who was crying.

"A baby I see so this must be his parents" Raven said as she picked up the baby who was wrapped in a red blanket.

"Wahhhh!" the baby kept on crying until once he saw Raven with his bright blue eyes he started to giggle and made happy noises. Another thing that Raven noticed was that he had small bullbhorns on top of his red hair which means he is a faunus along with his parents.

"Is that a baby?" one of the scouts said as they went up to Raven.

"So he the one that was making all that noise he must be the kid of these folks" the other scout said.

"Yeah but it looks like they gotten attacked and killed by a group of Grimm and not to mention they were faunus" the first scout said.

"So what should we do boss should we kill the kid and put it out of its misery?" the second scout asked.

Raven looked at the baby who was giggling and smiling at her she grab the blanket and looked under it and she saw a tag under the blanket and the name Adam was written under the tag.

"Adam so that's his name" Raven thought as she looked at Adam

"Hehehe' Adam said as he giggled at her.

Raven didn't know what she should could do she could kill the child and put it out if its misery but she doesn't know what it is maybe its because she still feels a attachment to her daughter and her husband but a part of her wants to take care of the child and raise him to be a strong and independent man who knows he could be valuable assets to the tribe and he may one lead them as crazy as it sounds besides the tribe had taken in orphans and people that didn't belong in the world before so why isn't this any different.

"Boss?" one of the scouts said as Raven was quite for a moment.

Raven was snapped out of her thoughts and she turned to look at the scouts "take all of their belongings we're taking the child with us he could be valuable member of her tribe lets move out before anymore grimm can show up in the area"

"Yes ma'am" the scouts as they Raven who was carrying a baby Adam back to the camp.

A couple of minutes later it wasn't long until Raven and the scouts had returned to camp there were a few members of the tribe starting to stair and whisper because Raven was carrying who was carrying Adam.

"What are you all looking at their nothing to see here!" Raven yelled out which started a couple of members before they went back to whatever they were doing.

"Tell Vernal that I want her in my tent in five minutes now and if there are baby supplies in the bags leave them by my tent" Raven ordered the scouts

"Yes ma'am" the scouts said as they went to get Vernal.

After that Raven then went inside of her tent and once she was inside her tent she sat down on the floor near the table setting with Adam and once she looked at him the baby faunus just giggled and started to pull on Raven hair a bit.

"Stop it stop pulling my hair" Raven growled a bit as she pulled Adam hand away causing the baby faunus to giggle sigh she knew that this was going to be a lot of work taking care of a kid she has a feeling she going to have to endure a lot of long sleepless nights if her limited time with her daughter taught her anything but she believes it will be worth it in the long run.

About a few minutes later Vernal had came into the area and she was greeted to the sight of Raven holding Adam.

"Um boss why are you carrying a baby with you right now?" Vernal said as she had a confuse look on her face.

Raven looked up to face Vernal "ah your here good I wanted to tell you about it first before eventually I announce it to everyone else this Vernal is a new member of our family Adam Brawen I found him at the area the scouts told me about where two people were gravely injured" Raven said.

"Wait are you saying that those people are the parents of that so I assume they are" Vernal started to say and Raven confirmed her deduction.

"Yes his parents are dead they succumbed to their injuries from most likely by a pack of Grimm its a miracle the child survived at all but I guess his mother protected him at the very end" Raven said.

"I see I guess that's why there are a couple of baby stuff by your tent but boss are you sure this is a good idea its going to get really hard raising a kid while leading the tribe" Vernal.

"I just see it as extra gain for us Vernal he could be a great addition to our family besides I got you and others to help me out with Adam after all" Raven said with a bit of a smirk on her face.

Vernal sighed "well its not like I have a choice your the boss after all Raven lets just hope he doesn't like throw up on me or anything" she said.

Raven then looked at Adam and she noticed his face was quivering and she knew what that meant.

""Oh no" Raven though as she had a horrified look on her face.

"Waaahhhh!" Adam cried as tears stream down his face.

"Oh great what's wrong" Raven said as she held Adam up in front of her who continued to cry she will admit she doesn't have the best experience in taking care of kids Tai was mostly taking care of Yang, especially when she cries. Raven then held Adam tightly and tried to burp him but that didn't work as he kept on crying.

"Boss he might be hungry" Vernal suggested.

"Oh great...Vernal I want you to check and bring the supplies here to see if they have any milk if not...I might have to feed Adam myself" Raven said.

"You still can produce breast milk boss?" Vernal asked causing Raven to roll her eyes at her second in command.

"I just had my daughter a few months ago Vernal now hurry up and do as I say" Raven ordered..

"Right" Vernal said as she went to grab the baby supplies that was outside of Raven's tent.

Raven tried to calm Adam down as best she can but she hasn't had any luck and she was started to get frustrated a bit.

"Wahhhhh!" Adam kept on crying as Raven stood up and was rocking him.

"Calm down Adam we're going to get you something to eat" Raven said she then saw that Vernal cane back with a couple of supplies like diapers clothes and even baby wipes but no milk..

"Sorry boss I couldn't find any milk" Vernal said causing Raven to groan.

"Just great I hope he isn't a biter like Yang is" Raven thought with no other choice she sat down and pulled her shirt and bra to the side exposing her left breast out in the open she then guided Adam towards her breast and once she did the baby faunus stopped crying and began sucking on Raven breast getting the milk he desperately want.

Raven sighed "good to see you calmed down" Raven said to her new adopted son.

"Well looks like the little guy managed to calm down since that's over with you need anything else from me" Vernal asked.

Raven merely shook her head and just for a moment Vernal saw Raven give her a small smile and also seeing her leader breastfeeding a child and being a bit motherly was a bit offsetting to her but it wasn't bad.

"No that will be all thank you Vernal you may go" Raven said.

Vernal nodded st her boss and gave her a respectful bow and turned around and left her tent.

Once Raven felt Adam got enough milk she covered up her breast again and she looked up at Adam who smiled at Raven.

"Ahahana *burp* hahaha" Adam giggled and burp.

"Hmph your going to give me a lot of sleepless nights Adam" Raven said as she had Adam rest his head on her shoulder as she began to pat on his back so he could let out some gas.

"But I know your going to be a great addition to the family lets just hope you don't leave the tribe like your idiot uncle" Raven said as her jounerny of raising Adam Brawnen had begun.

**A/N: Hey how everybody doing I hope you guys like my idea of Raven adopting Adam and him being apart of the Brawnen this idea I came up while brainstorming some new story ideas and I just had to write one of them so I thought why not this idea plus I thought since Raven and Adam are both uses swords and have the same color scheme I thought why not let them have a mother and son relationship would be interesting to see how well the dynamic and relationship develops between the two and Adam upbringing in being raised by the tribe and not having anything to do with the White Fang at all. But yeah that all depends if people like this or not if they don't well it could be a nice little one yeah I think I said everything so thank you guys so much for reading my stories it really means a lot don't forget to read review and follow the story until next time guys see ya.**


	2. The Life of Motherhood

Chapter 2: The Life of Motherhood

"Wahhhh!" Raven groaned a bit as she slowly opened her eyes and got up from her sleeping matt and she looked and saw a black baby crib a few feet from her and that is where the noise was coming from.

"Raven sighed "it looks like Adam is awake" she thought although compared to four months ago she has gotten use to this daily routine.

The leader of the Brawnen tribe stood up and went to the crib and she looked down at Adam who was wearing some small black onesie PJ's and once Adam saw his adoptive mother the baby smiled and started to laugh.

"Well good morning to you Adam" Raven said as she picked her adopted son up once she did she started to smell something foul and she immediately knew what it was.

"Really Adam did you really have to do that" Raven said.

"Hehehe" Adam said as he smiled and laughed.

Raven just shook her head and small smile on her face as she carried Adam and she took him to the front part of her tent. The leader of the Brawnen tribe then gently placed Adam on the and to keep him occupied she went and handed him a baby rattle to play with while she went to grab some fresh clothes and diapers..

After Raven went and grab some clothes and diapers she gently took the rattle from Adam and she started to get out of his pajamas. Its been a rough four months for Raven taking care of a baby and leading the tribe was not easy as she expected Adam would cry every couple of hours which caused her to not get enough sleep which in turned caused her to be tired and moody and not in a great shape to hunt and raid villages to get some supplies.

There was times that Raven thought was bringing Adam in was even worth it but then she remembers her plans for Adam and how she was going to raise the boy to be a great member of the tribe and maybe eventually be her successor so she reminded herself that everything will be worth it in the end.

She wouldn't admit it but she actually enjoyed raising Adam a bit she guessed in her own way she was making up her lost time in not raising Yang and was trying her best in raising and taking care of Adam. Will she be a great mother to Adam probably not but she will do best to raise him mentor him and help him survive in this cruel and terrible world they live in.

Once Raven took off Adam pajamas he was left in just his diapers.

"Glad to see your not making such of a Adam" Raven said as she lifted up his legs and begun to take off his dirty diaper and once she did she saw that the diaper had a lot of poop in it.

"Ugh I don't think I will ever get use to this" Raven said as she set the poop filled diaper to the side and she went and grabbed some baby wipes.

Once she did that she lifted Adam legs up again and she started wipe his behind and clean it from every inch until there was no more poop in sight. Once Adam was clean Raven had started to put a fresh pair of diapers on Adam and soon after she put on a change of clothes for him as Raven was finished she picked Adam up.

"There all done I hope your happy that your nice and clean" Raven said.

"Ahahaha" Adam said as he giggled and clapped his hands.

Raven then heard somebody come in her tent and she turned around and she saw Vernal.

"Morning boss" Vernal said.

"Vernal good morning I take it everybody is up" Raven said as she looked and saw that Adam was trying to reach out to Vernal.

Raven stood up and gave Adam to Vernal.

"Hey little man" Vernal said as she smiled at Adam.

"Ahaha meh meh" Adam said as he was speaking.

"So I take it that everybody is getting up and moving about" Raven said.

"Yeah pretty much boss everybody is just keeping to themselves until you give the signal since today the day we raid that village a little south of us and also hunt for some food in the area" Vernal said.

"Yes that's right and for today I'm accompanying the raiding team Vernal you wouldn't mind keep watch over Adam for the day would you" Raven said to her second in command.

"Of course not boss its not the first time I watched over Adam and besides just because you mostly take of him doesn't mean you can disregard your duties as our leader" Vernal said as she poked Adam on the nose.

"Alright then tell the hunting and raiding team to move out in two hours and Vernal when I'm gone you know where most of the supplies you need to take care of Adam while I'm gone" Raven said.

"Of course you want me to get Adam out of hair boss because you obviously need to get dress and prepare for your trip" Vernal said.

"Yes thank you Vernal" Raven said as she then bend forward a little bit just so she can look at Adam.

"You better be on your behavior while your with your auntie Vernal if your good I'll see if there some toys I can find for you" Raven said as she poked Adam nose causing the baby to giggle.

"Ahahaha" Adam said as he giggled.

"Well boss we'll see you when you get back we'll let you get ready" Vernal said she then turned around and left the tent.

Once Vernal left Raven had went to her small clothing section in her tent and took off her sleeping ware which was a black nightgown once she did that Raven had put on her black shorts and her dark red shirt she then grab her sword Omen and strapped it to the side of her waist.

Raven then grabbed her Grimm mask and she put it on covering her entire face once she was ready Raven left her tent and started to head towards the gate and she was greeted to the sight of the scouting team and the raiding team.

"You have your assignments the raid team are with me as we raid that village that just a few miles south of us the hunting team you guys hunt for any food you can find and bring back remember in this world only the strong survive so show me why you are strong and why you are apart of the tribe" Raven said.

"Yes ma'am!" the raid and hunting team said.

"Alright then lets move out open the gate!" Raven said as the gate to their camp had started to open.

Once the gate was open the raid team and the hunting team went through the gate and once they did they went their separate ways knowing their locations.

"AH BANDITS!" a villeger yelled as he and a lot of the villegers were running away from Raven and the raid team it was actually amusing that they think they could get away from them while Raven does prefer killing all of the villagers she knew they wouldn't get far until they get killed by a bunch of Grimm and not to mention Mistral has better things to worry about then dealing with the tribe and if some huntsman come looking for them they could either move to a new location or simply kill them as she always did once she became leader.

Raven wasted little time as she unsheated Omen and she bend and got into a stance and with remarkable speed she went and cut down villager after villager. This was just another day for Raven while normal people just live through their lives ignorant of the fact they aren't as safe as they is just living her life and trying to survive after all only the strongest survive in this cruel world and if your weak your better.

Raven and the raid team had pretty much killed every resenent in the village and they did so in about a little bit over thirty minutes. Once they killed the villagers Raven and the raid team had gathered around the center of the village.

"Did you guys get everyone?" Raven asked the raid team.

"Sure did boss" one of the members said with a smile on his face.

"Good now lets raid everything from this village and once we got everything burn it down to the ground" Raven said.

"Yes ma'am!" the raid team said after that the raid team and Raven had spread up and took every item and supplies that the village and it didn't take long for them to gather all the supplies they got from the village and Raven could see a couple of large bags the raid team got she also gotten a good haul to so all in all today raid was a success.

"Alright lets burn this place down and head back before the Grimm show up" Raven said as the raid team had lit up some touches and they threw them st a few houses and they started to burn and the flames began to spread out. After that Raven and the raid team were making their way back to their camp leaving the burning village behind.

After about thirty minutes it wasn't long until Raven and the raid team has returned to camp she then looked to her right and she saw the hunting team had came back and it looked like they gotten back a lot of meat boar meat and dear meat.

"Good work everyone it looks like we gotten a good haul today alright open the gate" Raven said.

As soon as Raven said that the gate open and Raven the raiding team and the hunting team went through the gate.

"Alright everyone make sure you put up and store these goods in our usual section and for our successful day we can have a bit of a celebration how does that sound' Raven said.

It wasn't that long until everybody started cheering when Raven said.

"Alright your dismissed" Raven said as she took her mask off after that it wasn't long until everyone had started to go their separate ways and they began to put up the meat they got and the stuff they raised from the village..

Raven then started to make her way towards Vernal tent and once Raven got inside she was greeted to Vernal playing with Adam by moving a toy airship around while Adam was sitting on the ground trying to grab or reach the toy had to admit it was a very amusing sight to behold.

Vernal then looked up and she noticed that Raven was there and she noticed that her leader had a amused expression on her quickly stood up as she had a look of embarrassment on her face.

"Boss your back how long were you standing there" Vernal asked.

"Not long actually we just got back so how was Adam he didn't cause you any troblue did he?" Raven asked.

"No as usual he was pretty good I fed him and everything" Vernal said as Raven went and picked him up.

"I see well I'm glad this little one was good and just for that he gets a new action figure I gotten him by the way Vernal we're having a feast tonight since the raid and hunting trip was successful" Raven said.

"Really its been awhile since we had a feast you know I won't miss it" Vernal said.

Raven nodded "well I'll let you get some rest Vernal I'll try to rock Adam to sleep before" Raven started to say before she and Vernal heard something.

"Mama" .

"Huh" both Raven and Vernal said as they looked down they both looked down at Adam in shock.

"Boss did Adam just speak?" Vernal said.

When Vernal just said that Adam just spoke again while looking at Raven "Mama mama" Adam said as he clapped his hands.

"Wow boss its his first words you know I wish we had a videotape of this and he called you mama" Vernal said with a smile on her face.

"Yeah" Raven said she didn't know what to think she has mixed motions she thought that she was raising Adam just for the tribe sake and for the future but as she looked at Adam and his bright smile and big baby blue eyes and with how he called her realized as much as she hate to admit it Adam had worn his way into her just hope that Adam doesn't make her too soft as time goes on but for now she will just enjoy and be glad that to have a son like Adam and have him be apart of the family.

**A/N: Hey how everybody doing I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter I'm surprised that some people actually liked the first chapter so far I thought that I would get no reveiws or follows at all to be honest. But I'm glad that there are some people that are interested in this story and with that I thank you guys and hope you stick with me for the long haul. Anyway next chapter would probably be a timeskip so I hope your ready and looking forward to that. Anyway thank you guys so much for reading my story it really means a lot don't forget to read review and follow the story until next time guys see ya.**


	3. Five Years Later

Chapter 3: Five Years Later

"Oww!" a boy yelled as he was thrown back towards the ground he was currently blind folded and he was holding on to a kendo stick. The boy was currently wearing a black shirt and black shorts the boy had cuts and bruises all over his body signaling that he must have been in some sort of struggle or fight.

The boy was struggling alright after all why wouldn't he be struggling he was up against the strongest person he knew especially in the tribe and that person was his mother.

The boy groaned a bit as he lifted himself up from the ground and he lifted the blindfold he was wearing as he opened his bright blue eyes as he was looking at his mother.

"That really hurt mommy" the boy complained as he frowned at his mother.

"That's because you lost focus for a minute Adam I told you countless times to never loose focus during battle let your other sense guide you when your battle of you do that there is nothing that can stop you remember what I always tell you" Raven said as she narrowed her eyes at the now grown up Adam.

"That if I loose focus or even get distracted for a moment I'll die" Adam said as that was one of many things his mother taught him in his five years of living.

"Good now get up put your blind fold on and get back into your stance" Raven said to her adoptive son.

"Yes ma'am!" Adam said as he quickly got up walked a few feet until he was facing Raven and he put his blindfold over his eyes and held the kendo stick in front of him and got into his stance while Raven did the same as well expect she wasn't wearing a blindfold.

"Adam" Raven called out to the young red and black haired boy.

"Yes mommy" Adam said.

"If you can manage to stay focus and defend yourself from my attacks...after dinner you can have a nice bowl of ice cream" Raven said.

After Raven said that she saw her adoptive son face lit up when she mentioned the word ice cream

"Wow really mommy you mean it!" Adam asked.

."Yes however it really depends if you meet my expectations remember my conditions Adam" Raven said as she reminded the young faunus.

"Right" Adam nodded has he held still and listen for any noise of movement that his mother would make.

Raven watched Adam has he was focusing and listening to any momevent or attack she would make. She really couldn't believe that it has been five years since she had brought Adam into the tribe and raised him. It was a challenge raising Adam at times but Raven eventually overcame them and it was even easier when she had Vernal and the other members raising and looking after Adam as well.

Especially when Adam had started walking that was a nightmare of itself the last thing Raven needed was a walking baby running around and getting seriously hurt because he touched and grabbed something he wasn't dispose suspose to touch.

But as Adam grew older Raven had begun to teach Adam all sorts of things like reading writing and about the history of Remnant and how the world can be cruel and unforgiving place. Adam has been absorbing everything she told and taught him and he growing wiser and stronger everyday. It was during these five years that Raven knew Adam has a lot of potential if she keeps training him as he continues to grow there is little doubt he will be next leader of the tribe and lead it towards a great future.

Raven then sigh a bit as she got into her stance she looked at her son he looked so calm and focus it was as if he was ignoring everything surrounding him and was focusing on the task at hand. This was also a good because you need to hide your presence and make as little of noise as possible when your hunting for your prey. So Adam was a bit ahead of schedule when it comes for Raven to teach him how to hunt in a couple of years.

Raven then squatted down and got into a stance and after a minute or so she moved with amazing speed leaving dust behind where she was at and she appeared beside Adam and she swung her kendo stick right at Adam's right side but Adam thanks to his heighten sense to as a faunus sense that his adoptive mother was attacking at his side he quickly turned his body around and swung his kendo stick blocking Raven's attack.

"Good Adam but don't you think that this is the end of my assault!" Raven said as she pushed Adam back.

"Gah!" Adam said as he lost his balance and was being pushed back a couple of feet from Raven.

Raven then ran up quickly to Adam while Adam slid back and gain his balance he held up his sword as he block a horizontal slash from Raven. But Raven didn't let up she kept attacking Adam with fast and yet precise sword strikes but Adam kept blocking and countering them skilfully.

"Good Adam is getting use to having a sword as a weapon there no doubt in the future he would probably use a sword as his preferred weapon because of how much he admires me and skills in swordsmanship. However I need to teach him he can't be too depended on his sword or any other weapon maybe in a few months I'll have Vernal and myself teach him hand to hand combat" Raven thought.

Once Raven and Adam clashed the leader of the Brawnen tribe pushed Adam back leaving a opening for her to strike. Raven uses her Kendo stick to swipe at Adam feet in order to trip the young boy but Adam regain his balance planted his feet and managed to barely block the incoming attack.

"Very good Adam you managed to block my attacks your getting the hang on relying on your other senses keep it up and you'll be a better fighter in no time" Raven said as she withdrew her kendo stick and back a couple of feet away from Adam.

Adam also relaxed as he sense that his mother has stopped attacking him. He then took off his blindfold and he looked at his adoptive mother and smiled at her with his bright blue eyes.

"Thanks mommy I'll promise that I'll get even more better in relying on my other senses when I'm fighting someone in battle" Adam said.

He then had a confuse look on his face as he turned his head to the side a bit as he asked.

"Wait does that mean we are done?" Adam asked.

"Yes Adam we're finished for today" Raven replied.

"So does that mean I can have ice cream after then mommy" Adam asked his adoptive mother

"Yes Adam you can have some ice cream" Raven said as Adam face lit up and he smiled.

"Awesome thank you mommy your the best" Adam said to his adoptive.

"Hmph don't thank me if was your own strength that gotten you your threat for today now go clean yourself up and get some rest" Raven said.

Adam just nodded and smile at his adoptive mother and gave her a respectful bow as he headed back to the tent he and Raven shared as he was walking he spotted Vernal who was walking and headed towards Raven was at. Adam then ran up to try and greet Vernal.

"Hey Vernal!" Adam said to Vernal.

"Hey little man your mom working you hard as usual" Vernal said as she smiled at Adam and rubbed his head.

"Yeah I actually just got through training" Adam said.

"I see well keep up the good work squirt it won't be long until you go to one of our hunting trips and our raids" Vernal said.

"Wow you really mean that Vernal?" Adam asked Vernal.

"Of course I do kiddo I can tell your improving and getting better everyday and their is no better teacher then the boss she even trained me a bit" Vernal said.

"Wow that's awesome and yeah mommy is a great teacher..I just sometimes wish she wasn't so strict" Adam said as he frowned a bit.

"Well she has to be kiddo your mom wants you to be strong just so you can be prepared and survive in this world the world can be cruel kiddo and your mom is trying to prepare you for it. The boss as I'm sure you know doesn't show her feelings that often but she really does love and care about you and would do anything to make sure you are safe" Vernal said.

"Yeah I understand thanks Vernal" Adam said as he smiled at the person he considers as a second mother.

"Anytime kiddo you should go ahead and get yourself clean up" Vernal said.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that I better get going bye Vernal" Adam said as he turned and went to the tent

"See ya kiddo" Vernal said she then went walked towards where Raven was at and she went ahead and greeted her leader.

"Hey boss" Vernal said as Raven turned around to face her second in command.

"Vernal" Raven said as she nodded her head at her second in command.

"So how did the training go?" Vernal asked.

"It went well for the most part Adam still sometimes loses focus but I think he will eventually break out of that habit" Raven replied.

"I see but besides that he meeting your expectations and more you must be proud boss" Vernal said.

"Hmph I guess I am honestly Adam might be making me a bit soft sometimes" Raven said as she chuckled a bit.

"But Adam does have potential Vernal I'm sure your aware of that when push comes to shove in the years to come he would be a important player for us if we would have to do battle with huntsman or at worst Ozpin Salem and their forces" Raven replied.

"Yeah I can tell Adam getting better everyday especially since he so young it also helps that's he a faunus he would be important for us whenever he go out hunting and do our raids" Vernal said.

"Yes you know I never really told him that he was a faunus nor about faunus in general I might have to tell him tonight" Raven said.

"Yeah you know I'm surprise that he hasn't asked about his horns though he probably thinks its normal for him at least" Vernal said.

"Probably well I better go check on Adam I'll see you later Vernal" Raven said to her second in command.

"Right see ya boss" Vernal said as she watched Raven go back to her tent.

A couple of hours later it wasn't long until night has fallen and Adam Raven and everybody else in the Brawnen tribe ate dinner and was just enjoying the night itself. Currently Adam and Raven was sitting down next to each other in front of a currently has a bowl of strawberry ice cream and he was busy eating it with a spoon.

"Hmm this ice cream is so good mommy its nice to eat ice cream while looking at the stars and the moon" Adam said.

"Yeah the stars are quite lovely its a sight I never get tired of you can see the stars a lot easily then any kingdom Adam" Raven said to her adoptive son.

"Really why is that?" Adam asked.

"Lets just say people don't appreciate the find arts of nature or the environment mainly that idiot Jacques Schnee" Raven said if there one thing her brother and her self share they are not fond of Atlas nor the Schnee family in general.

"Really that's sad I wish other people can see the stars like this but I guess its their fault for being stupid" Adam said as he started to eat his ice cream a bit faster.

"Don't eat too fast or you'll get brain freeze" Raven said as she narrowed her eyes at her adoptive son.

Adam shivered as his he knew that look his mother would always give him that look if he was in trouble with something.

"Sorry mommy I'll eat my ice cream slowly!" Adam said as he ate his ice cream more slowly.

"Adam I wanted to talk to you about the horns on your head" Raven said causing Adam to stop eating his ice cream.

"Adam have you ever wondered about the horns on your head?" Raven asked her adoptive son.

"Hmm well yeah I always wanted to ask why I have horns and everybody else from the tribe didn't but I just assume I was special or something" Adam said.

"No Adam the reason you have those horns isnt because your special its because your a faunus one of the two races that exist in Remnant along with humans" Raven said.

"Wow really so does that mean the rest of the faunus have bull horns like me" Adam said as he had a curious look on his face.

"No all faunus have different traits of certain animals you have bull horns which makes you a bull faunus not only that but you also have incredible night vision and your senses and hearing are a lot more sharper then us humans" Raven said.

"Really no wonder I could see easily when its dark outside and I guess that's why your training me to use my other senses more mommy" Adam asked his adoptive mother.

"That's right however Adam Faunus does face a lot of hardships" Raven said.

"How come?" Adam asked.

"Because people are ignorant and foolish Adam they can't accept how everyone can be unique and different in so many ways they want you to dress speak and act certain way and they want you to follow their traditions as well its ridiculous really it also shows how weak and narrowed minded they are" Raven said.

"Wow that really is stupid mommy I bet they wouldn't last a second against you and the other tribe members" Adam said causing Raven to chuckle.

"Of course Adam your mom is the strongest person there is" Raven said as she let out a small smile and rubbed Adam head.

"But listen well Adam there will be a time you will meet people like that and if they mess with you don't be afraid to show them how strong you are and how weak and pathetic they are" Raven said.

"Right after all its like you say mommy the strong survive and the weak die and I'm strong right" Adam said.

"Of you are after all I'm training you right I refuse to have my son be a pathetic weakling now then hurry up and finish your ice cream because its getting late and your bed time is coming up" Raven said.

"Yes ma'am" Adam said as he finished eating his ice cream.

"Adam took being a faunus better then I expected I'm glad we had this talk and he took my words to hear there will be a time where we might cross paths with the white fang and I have to explain about them to him. Hopefully we don't run into them it saves the trouble of that headache" Raven thought.

Raven looked at the sky tonight was really a beautiful night and she was enjoying spending it with her son its quite and peaceful she really wish she could have moments like this forever but that was a foolish pipe dream after all she knew that the tribe might have to be in some huge battles in the future all she needs to do is to lead and protect them when the time comes.

Raven looked at Adam and had a small smile on her face "there no point in worry about what's going to happen in the future for now I should just enjoy nights like these with my son" she thought.

However unknown to even Raven her and tribe are about to experience something unique in the future.

**A/N: Hey everybody how it going I hope everybody had a great Christmas and holidays I hope 2020 will be great for everyone in the I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter as we timeskip forward to Adam who is five years old being raised and trained by Raven I wanted to show how Raven was raising Adam and how she was installing her philosophies towards Adam and explaining and giving advice on how to deal with being a faunus. You could say due to Raven teachings Adam might become a different person then he is as canon obviously but your seeing how he becomes that person in the future. Anyway this might be the last chapter of this story in 2019 next chapter will come out in 2020 and I can say the next chapter will definitely be interesting that much I can tell thank you guys so much for reading my story it really means a lot don't forget to read review and follow the story until next time guys see ya and I hope you guys have a great new year.**


	4. Blessed by a Maiden

Chapter 4: Bless by a Maiden

It was a typical day at the Brawnen Tribe camp everybody was talking or enjoying their day in however they please. But for Adam compared to the other members you can say he wasn't currently enjoying his day not really but in the end he was trying to get stronger so he won't be weak and be useful for his family. So in the end it doesn't really matter if he wasn't having fun or enjoying his day.

"You sure you don't want to take a break kiddo" Vernal asked as she looked at Adam who was trying to catch his breath a bit.

"No Vernal I'm fine we can keep going I told you I need to get stronger for you mommy and the rest of our family so lets keep going" Adam said as he got into a stance and raised his fists.

"Heh you really are growing up everyday Adam" Vernal thought.

It was true Adam has gotten stronger and was getting wiser everyday under Raven Vernal and all of the tribes guidance. Adam who was now seven years old was wearing a red shirt and a black jacket and on the back of the jacket he had the Brawnen tribe symbol on it. He was also wearing black shorts and shoes and his hands was wrapped up in black bandages.

These past two years Raven has increased her training towards Adam and so far her adopted son has met her expectations and more. Everyday these past two years he is learning more and more on how to become a better fighter and member of the tribe. He was learning the necessary skills he needed to learn to survive in the world.

It was hard and gruling but Adam to his credit has really stopped complaining he has this mindset now that he needs to get stronger in order to get stronger to protect his family. Not only that but in his eyes and mindset he could never be weak again like his mother said in this world only the strong survive and he was weak enough where he couldn't protect himself. Adam didn't deserve to be Raven's son and carry the Brawnen name. He wants to be strong and dependant just like his mother she is something Adam strides to be and in his eyes Raven was second to nobody in strength and power and Adam wants to be able to be as strong as his mother in the future.

Vernal then got into the exact same stance Adam was in and she smirked at the young bull faunus.

"Alright Adam if your still able to go then come and attack me in whatever way you like" Vernal said.

Adam took a deep breath to try to calm himself down a little bit he then narrowed his eyes at Vernal. Adam then bent his lower legs and he quickly made a quick first step and launch right at Vernal.

"Adam developed a quick first step" Vernal thought she then saw Adam quickly disappeared causing her to widen her eyes a bit. But she quickly turned to to her right and saw that Adam launch a punch right at Vernal. But Vernal simply gathered herself and quickly blocked the punch with her left hand.

But Adam wouldn't let up he began launching multiple punches at Vernal but Ravens second in command just eithers blocks or dodge the attacks.

"Come on Adam your getting a bit predictable" Vernal said as she grab Adam last punch and she started to squeeze it making the young faunus to scream in pain.

"Gah!" Adam said.

Vernal wasted little time and she palm strike Adam right on his chest causing him to skid back quite a bit until he regain his footing but Vernal didn't let up on her assault she ran towards Adam and started to attack him with consecutive punches.

"You actually didn't think you would have a chance to counterattack did you in a real fight your enemies would use every opportunity to defeat or kill you if you hesitate even for a moment your dead!" Vernal yelled.

She tried to sweep kick him to loose his balance but Adam to his credit jumped and flip kick in the air hitting Vernal square in the chin knocking her back a bit.

"Ah!" Vernal said as Adam landed on the ground.

"Now's my chance" Adam thought as he quickly leap and threw a punch at Vernal at her stomach area.

"I got her!" Adam thought.

Unfortunately for Adam he did not get Vernal as she grabbed his wrist and twisted his arm around his back and placed her right hand on his left shoulder.

"Aww man" Adam groaned a bit as he looked and saw that Vernal was smirking at him.

"So kiddo you give up" Vernal asked causing Adam to groan.

"I mean your twisting my arm which is starting to hurt by the way so yeah I give up" Adam said.

Vernal then started to rub his head and messing up his hair in the process.

"You did great kiddo your improving everyday it won't be long until your pretty good in hand to hand combat" Vernal said as she let go of Adam and the faunus turned to look at her.

"Yeah but man Vernal your so strong I wish I could be as good as you in hand to hand" Adam said.

"Hey remember I didn't get magically good at it its took a lot of hard work and training to get where I'm at and if you keep this up Adam who knows you might be just as good as me when your using your fists" Vernal said as she smiled and lifted her arms while forming a fist.

Adam smiled "thanks Vernal your the best man and I'm exhausted" he said.

"Well we have been training for a couple hours so its expected not to mention your aura is probably low come on lets go back and see the boss and tell her about your training" Vernal said.

"Alright" Adam said he then gave Vernal a respectful bow and the two of them went and headed back towards Ravens tent. Once they did say saw that Raven was currently sitting down on the floor by her table and it looks like she was looking at a map.

Raven looked up and saw Raven and Vernal come into the room.

"Oh so I assume that you two are finish training for today?" Raven asked.

"Yep and I'm so tired mommy Vernal was rough as usual" Adam said as he sighed a bit.

"That's what she is suppose to do Adam she is suppose to make you strong and improve in the areas you are lacking in remember if the opponent exploits your weakness in battle your dead and you died because you were weak too weak to survive in this harsh world so remember Adam only the strong survive keep improving until you turn your weakness into a strength" Raven said.

"Of course mommy I understand perfectly I swear I will be strong for you and the rest of our family" Adam said as he had a determined look on his face.

Raven had a soft smile on her face "I know you will after all you are my son after all" Raven said.

"By the way what are you doing looking at the maps mommy are you guys going on a raid today?" Adam asked.

"Yes we are running low on supplies so we might head out in a hour or so but you shouldn't worry about that for now try to get some rest I want to speak with Vernal alone" Raven said.

"Ok man I wish I could go raiding or hunting with you guys" Adam said as he pouted a bit.

"I told you this Adam you will as when you get older and more stronger now don't make me repeat myself" Raven said as she narrowed her eyes at her adopted son.

Adam flinch back a bit the last thing he wanted to do was to make his mother angry.

"Yes ma'am I'll try to get some rest later Vernal" Adam said as he waved at Vernal and went back further in the tent.

See ya kiddo have a good nap" Vernal said.

Once Adam was gone Raven looked at her second in command.

"So Vernal how did he do?" Raven asked.

"All things consider boss he getting better I imagine that eventually he will be just fine it comes to a point of he somehow loses his sword or any other weapon from that matter" Vernal said.

"How do you know he going to use a sword Vernal?" Raven asked with a smirk on her face causing Vernal to laugh a bit.

"Come on boss you know he going to use a sword whenever he makes his weapon in a few years after all he does look up to you" Vernal said.

Raven sighed "I know anyway to business their a village east to where the camp here we are heading out there in about a hour to and if we're lucky we should be back by sundown" Raven said.

"Hmm you know boss we are getting a bit close to Mistral its possible huntsman are nearby" Vernal said.

"I'm not concern if we do encounter some huntsman we will just simply kill them besides the kingdom probably sees us a nauisance at best and even if people try to call for help either we will be long gone by then or they would be killed either by us or the Grimm" Raven said said.

"You have a fair point boss" Vernal said.

"Alert the raiding team alert them that we are moving out in less then hour" Raven said.

"Understood so I guess I'm watching Adam" Vernal guessed.

"Yes but you shouldn't worry too much about him he going to be out for awhile" Raven said.

Vernal chuckled "true well I'll be going boss good luck" Vernal said.

Raven nodded "yes thank you Vernal" she said.

After Vernal left the tent leaving Raven to herself for the time Raven then spent the hour preparing for the raid once did she strapped Omen to the side and put on her Grimm mask and she left the tent and headed towards the front gate. Once Raven reached the front gate she was greeted to the sight of the raid team as they waited for her.

Raven nodded in approval as the team arrived on time.

"Alright open the gate!" Raven said. .

Once she said that the gatekeepers raised the gate up and once they did Raven and the raid team had left the camp and once they did that they began to head out to do what they do best at raid and survive.

It didn't take that long for the tribe to make their presence known to the village once they did they began their raid by stealing and killing every most if not all of them. Raven struck down people who was in her village effortlessly and ruthlessly in her opinion she was doing these people a favor they should be greatful they could die by her blade instead of dying at the hands of the Grimm but st the end of the day they were just too weak to survive.

Once they got rid of the people the tribe had started to gather all of their supplies which turned out to be a great haul once their work was done Raven and the raid team burned down the village and left to get back to the camp.

As the group was heading back to the base they heard something.

"AHHHH!".

"What was that?" One bandit asked.

"It sounded like a scream" another bandit said.

Raven turned around to find the direction of the scream from the sound of it the scream came from from a few miles back from where they were near the village.

"You guys go on ahead I'll check to see what that scream was" Raven said.

"Are you sure boss?" a female bandit member said.

"You heard what I said now go" Raven said leaving no room for arguments.

Raven then started to run for a bit so that she can gain enough distance from her the coast was clear Raven had transformed into her bird form and flew in order to reach the area where she heard the scream. About a few minutes later Raven landed on top of the tree and she looked around for a bit until she was greeted to a sight.

A girl who looked to be around seventeen or eighteen from the looks of it was running away from a Urusa and five Beowolves. The girl had long brown hair that was in a braided pony tail and she has bangs covering her forehead. She has brown eyes and she was wearing a simple white dress and white dress shoes. Raven was wondering what a girl like her was doing out here unless she was one of the villagers if the village they raided not too long ago.

The girl trip and fell down and landed hard on the ground before she turned around and saw that two of the Beowolves was running straight at her.

"NOOO STAY AWAY!" the girl yelled as a red flame appeared around her eyes and she held out her hand and she shot lighting from her hands and she easily destroyed two of the Beowolves as they disloved into dust shocking Raven.

"No way is this girl..." Raven thought she then have time to think as the rest of the Grimm went to attack the girl. Raving quickly flew towards the location as she changed back into her human form and landed in front of the girl much to the shock of her. Raven bent her knees and got into a stance and once she did with insane speed she leaped and unsheated Omen and quickly struck down the Grimm with multiple slash to each of them causing them to disslove. Raven then quickly put Omen back in its sheath as she turned to face the girl.

Raven then walked up to the girl and the girl stood up although she back away a few feet.

"Th-thank you" the girl said.

"You know its quite dangerous for a girl like yourself to be out here" Raven said.

"I'm sorry I was walking here in the forest until I saw that a village was destroyed and that's when a few of the Grimm were there and they spotted me so I ran" the girl softly said.

"Really with the power you had you could have easily destroyed a pack of Grimm in a heartbeat" Raven said.

"Yeah well..I wish I never would have had these powers to begin they are nothing more then a curse" the girl said in a bitter like tone.

Raven then took off her Grimm mask to look at the girl "I figured as much your the Spring Maiden aren't you girl my i must have hit the jackpot" Raven said causing the girl to widen her eyes in shock.

"Wait how do you know about the maidens?" the girl said.

"Lets just say I was trusted enough to know the information about the maidens and the hidden battles that is currently going on right now my question is why is the spring maiden here in the middle of the woods and was about to be killed by the Grimm?" Raven asked.

"I-I ran away I couldn't take it anymore the training the duties me being a part of some plan to save the world and fight some women name Salem and her group. I couldn't take it anymore so I ran away far away enough to get me away from Haven or Mistral in general" the girl.

"So you pretty much cracked under the pressure so you ran away how weak you are especially since you can't even control your powers" Raven said.

The girl flinch as she looked down at the ground because everything Raven said was true.

"Well if you don't want to go back to Haven then I have a choice for you?" Raven said causing the girl to look up at her.

"A choice?" the girl asked.

"That's right you can either come with me and join our tribe I can help train you you control your powers and we would protect you in case any huntsman comes after you" Raven said.

"What's the second option?" the girl asked.

"You can simply die here pathetically in the forest by the Grimm or by my hand like the scared and weak little girl you are so what's it going to be" Raven asked.

The girl looked down for a bit before she looked at Raven and gave her a small smile "well you did save my life and...if you can help me control my powers then I won't have any problems coming with you plus It gives me the excuse of not going back to Haven so I accept your offer" the girl said.

"Good now then sense it seems like you can walk lets go I want to be at the camp by sundown before anymore Grimm shows up" Raven said as she started to head back to the camp with the girl following her.

"Right oh yeah I didn't tell you my name I'm Miharu by the way what's yours" the girl now known as Miharu asked Raven.

"Raven" Raven simply said as the two were walking side by side each other.

"Oh its nice to meet you Raven I promise I won't be too much of a burden towards you" Miharu said.

"See to it that you don't" Raven said.

She couldn't believe her luck she found the spring maiden of all people and she took her in she could be a great assest if the tribe had to fight Ozpin and Salem. Only problem the girl was way to weak willed not to mention she doesn't want the powers in the first place. Its going to take a lot of work to train this girl harder then raising and training Adam. But if Miharu respond well she will definitely be one of if not the tribe strongest fighter and secret weapon..

If not Raven will most likely as an option kill her and get the power of the maiden herself. But for now though it was time to return home and actually she was in a good enough mood she might have the tribe start a feast and spoil Adam with some sweets. All because she was fortunate and blessed that one by one of the maidens who appeared before her.

"All good things come to people who are strong and powerful" Raven thought with a smirk on her face.

**A/N: Hey how everybody going hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter of 2020 of The Bull and the I wanted to get into Adam training a little bit more and also guys since I doubt RWBY going to reveal the previous spring maiden i decided to make a OC called Miharu and she the spring maiden. I think the next couple of chapters is going to be focus on her Raven and Adam relationship and how Raven going to train her which would lead up to well..you know how Raven became the spring maiden if you saw volume 5 lol. But yeah that about covers it thank you all so much for reading my story it really means a lot don't forget to read review and follow the story until next time guys see ya.**


	5. Disappointed Results

Chapter 5: Disappointed Results

Adam could tell his mother was frustrated during their training and he had a feeling that he wasn't the one she was frustrated at. No Adam could tell that her mother was very angry and frustrated at Miharu the teen that his mother had found and brought into their tribe a couple of months ago

When Raven brought Miharu into the tribe she introduce her to tribe and they welcomed her with open arms despite from what Adam saw how nervous she was. His mother had even allowed them to throw a big feast for Miharu, to make her feel more welcome and more at home when she is with the tribe.

Adam has some mixed emotions regarding Miharu though, she actually pretty good in cooking and cleaning and helping them whenever they move to one location to the next. Not only that he has a good relationship with Miharu she kind and very nice to him whenever they interacted. But the thing is she is just too kind hearted and she doesn't look like a fighter at all or even wants to fight.

Adam could understand why his mother was frustrated with Miharu with training she was just too weak willed and afraid to do anything regarding fighting. If she was out there going against countless Grimm or maybe other huntsman their is no doubt that she could get killed because she was too weak to do defend herself and survive in this cruel and twisted world.

But that also begs the question why did his mother bring Miharu here if she didn't have the right mindset. Adam wonder and ask that question to himself whenever he would spend time or talk with Miharu he tried to ask his mother but she didn't really give him a full answer.

"Miharu is a very special person that could benefit us in the long run" Raven once told Adam about why she brought Miharu in. Adam didn't know what his mother ment by that and he asked what she ment by that but Raven told him that she will tell him when he is a bit older and stronger.

Adam didn't really press after that if his mother thought it wasn't the right time to know why Miharu was special and why she was really here with them thats fine with him. Right now all Adam wants to do is to get stronger and when be strong and old enough he will be able to forge his weapon and go out with his mother Vernal and the others during raids or hunting trips.

Currently Adam was training with his mother currently they were working on Adam swordplay and right now Raven was ruthlessly attacking Adam with multiple sword strikes. However the young faunus was managed to block Raven attacks strike from strike which shows how much Adam was improving considering that it didn't take long for Raven to disarm Adam from his weapon when they first started.

Adam then pushed his adopted mother back a bit and he then quickly did a horizontal slash at Raven but Raven managed to jump back a fair distance to the dodge the attack.

"That was very well done Adam you almost had me there" Raven said to her adopted son.

"Thanks mommy I guess I'm getting better everyday" Adam said.

"You are compared to when we started training you made leaps and bounds it really won't be long until you make your weapon and eventually you will be out with us during out hunting and raiding days" Raven said.

"I can't wait mommy I really want to go out there and prove my worth to you and the others but I know there still some room for improvement so that's why I won't stop getting stronger I refuse to be a weakling that will be hiderence to the tribe" Adam said.

"That's right Adam you must be strong,strong enough to win and defeat anybody that gets in your way if you show weakness in battle the results would be fatal" Raven said as Adam nodded absorbing the lessons that Raven was teaching him.

"We're done for today go tell Miharu to meet me near the gate in about a hour for her training after that try to get some rest" Raven said.

"What are you going to do mommy?" Adam asked.

"I'm just going to talk to Vernal" Raven simply said.

Adam just nodded his head in understanding, he then bowed at his mother as he went and headed straight towards Miharu's tent. Raven then watched her adopted son go for a bit until she decided to head towards Vernal tent because like she told Adam she wanted to speak with her about some important things. Once Raven went to Vernal tent and went inside of it. She saw that Vernal was sitting down and she was fixing up her gun.

Vernal then looked and saw that Raven was inside her tent.

"Ah boss I didn't expect you come visit me" Vernal said to the leader of the Brawnen tribe.

"Yes I actually wanted to discuss some things with you Vernal this could effect the future of the tribe" Raven said.

"I see well you might well sit down and try to get comfortable boss" Vernal said.

Raven smiled at Vernal as she went and sat across from her second in command no matter what happened Raven could always rely on Vernal on certain situations and talk to her when needed. It was why Raven easily bonded with her. Now that she thought about it Raven does wonder if she could try to go to Adam when she uses her semblance she might have to test that theory one day.

"So from the looks of it you just got back from training Adam I assume it went well" Vernal asked.

"It did he actually almost disarmed my kendo stick Vernal he getting better everyday and he is hardly is losing focus whenever he trains he has really came a long way" Raven said as she smiled like a proud mother of her adopted son accomplishments.

"Well he is your son boss actually in a few years it won't be long until he design his weapon right?" Vernal asked.

"Yes it won't be too long until Adam will be doing assignments for the tribe weather its hunting raiding or when it comes down to it fighting with us on the battlefield" Raven said.

"Man has time went by fast I still remember we were both changing his diapers next thing you know he already going to be thirteen and is would be I guess at the level of a student of a huntsman school" Vernal said.

"With the way Adam is progressing he would probably surpass any student and a couple of professional huntsman as well" Raven said.

"You sure have a lot of confidence in Adam boss" Vernal said.

"Don't pretend that you don't Vernal its as you said he is my son and I raised him after all I expect him to be strong and lead the tribe well after me with Adam leading I know that the tribe will be in good hands and survive in the years to come" Raven said.

Vernal nodded "yeah you have a point boss I believe in Adam I know that he will be a strong and fierce leader for the tribe but that's why you didn't want to talk to me is it" Vernal said.

"No its about Miharu" Raven said.

"I see I take it her training isn't going well" Vernal said.

"No every time that we train she always so afraid and reculant to use her powers she would always be so reculant and afraid to use them and not only that she too kind hearted that she doesn't even want to fight and defend herself its been a couple of months now Vernal and we haven't made any progress" Raven said.

"That's troubling boss she was suppose to be one of our greatest assets sure she great around the camp but she doesn't have the heart for fighting, and is afraid of using her powers then what good is she" Vernal said.

"You have a point Vernal Miharu isn't leaving me with any options..." Raven said.

"I know that look boss your thinking about something" Vernal said as Raven sighed

"Vernal you are well aware that I haven't really told anybody about Salem Ozpin or any of the maidens at least not the full truth as far as the tribe is concern you are the only one that knows about the battle that is fighting in between the shadows" Raven said.

"Of course I do but where are you going with this boss?" Vernal asked.

"You know about the four maidens and how the power randomly goes and chooses its next host" Raven said.

"Yeah I remember you telling me that" Vernal said.

"Well one of the ways to obtain the power is that if one of the maidens dies and if she was thinking about you in your final moments you can obtain that power" Raven said.

Vernal widen her eyes "boss your not actually thinking about killing her and getting her powers?" Vernal asked.

"She not leaving me any choice Vernal if she can't master her powers and face reality then she is no use to us in fact I would be doing her a favor" Raven said.

"Boss I know you don't show it but I know you grown a bit fond of Miharu are you sure you will be able to handle the burden of killing her and reciving her powers" Vernal said.

Raven didn't answer for a moment and she clinched her fist.

"As leader sometimes you will have to make though decisions,decisions you may not like but I believe it has to be done Vernal or else we don't stand a chance in case Ozpin Salem and their inner circle attack us" Raven said.

"I understand boss you know I'm with you till the end...but remember I'm here in case you need me you don't have to carry the load alone we are family remember" Vernal said as she smiled at her leader.

"Yes...thank you Vernal...no thank you Veronica" Raven said.

"Boss you know I threw away my old name" Vernal said.

"I know I just felt it was appropriate to call you that for the moment hope you don't mind" Raven said as she gave Vernal a small smile.

"No with you boss I'm willing to make a expection" Vernal said.

While Raven and Vernal was talking in Vernal's tent Adam went into Miharu tent and once Adam went inside the tent he saw Miharu was sitting down and reading a book.

"Hey Miharu" Adam said as he called out to the young spring Maiden.

Miharu looked up and saw Adam "oh hi Adam is there something I can help you with" Miharu said as she gave Adam a small smile.

"Not really I just finished training mommy told me to tell you that she wants you to meet her outside the gates in hour for your training" Adam said.

Adam then saw Miharu flinch before she looked down on the ground.

"Oh I see" Miharu said before she looked back up at Adam before he gave a boy a small smile.

"Well you tell Raven that I will be right there" Miharu said.

"Hmm" Adam said as he titled his head as he was in a thinking like motion.

"Um is something the matter Adam" Miharu asked the young faunus.

"Miharu why are you so afraid to fight?" Adam asked shocking the young girl.

Miharu flinched at Adam question she didn't expect Adam to ask such a question or he was actually that observant of her it really shows how much Raven had put him threw during their training.

Miharu sighed a bit before answering "I just hate fighting in general all I want was to be a normal girl and not fight all to be honest I didn't want to become a huntress at all I just wanted to live a quite and normal life its just too much for me" Miharu said.

"Well that's lame sounds like your weak to me" Adam said shocking Miharu.

"What" Miharu said.

"If you don't want to fight or too afraid then your dead weight to us in this world only the strong survive and if your too weak to fight and get stronger then eventually you'll just become a another victim" Adam said.

Miharu was about say something but Adam interrupted her.

"I don't really know why mommy brought you in Miharu but I hope you get over this and get stronger for the tribe if not...then your rather off being dead" Adam said as he turned around and left the tent leaving Miharu too her thoughts.

"If only it was that simple Adam" Miharu said.

About a few hours Miharu and Raven had started their training usually they would do their training outside of the camp because Raven has wanted to keep Miharu powers as the spring Maiden a secret from the tribe the less people that knew the better she can't afford that if one of their members get captured by either people that's close to Leonardo or Salem fraction they will force one of her tribesmen to say that the spring maiden was them.

Raven was currently looking at Miharu the girl was currently out of breath and exhausted and no doubt was out of aura. The two them had spared a bit and Miharu while was decent at dodging and guarding her attacks. She was still too afraid to use her powers and was afraid of fighting in general which lead her no choice she has to do this so that she and the tribe would have to prepare for a possible battle and maybe war in the future.

"That's enough Miharu I've seen enough" Raven said to the girl.

"Oh...are we finished training?" Miharu said as she stood up and looked at Raven.

"Yes actually I think its time for us to have a talk and I've come to a decision" Raven said.

"A decision what decision Raven" Miharu asked the leader of the Brawnen tribe.

"Miharu I have train you for a couple of months so far and so far you have shown me little results in your training you are too afraid to use your powers and honestly your kind hearted and gentle nature is a weakness if you are that weak willed in fighting then your going to easily die" Raven said.

"I'm sorry Raven I'm just I hate having these powers and hate fighting in general I don't want to deal with the responsibility of being a maiden I don't" Miharu said as she held her arm and looked down on the ground.

Raven sighed "which brings me to my proposal Miharu do you know how can somebody be the next maiden" Raven asked the girl.

"Well if a maiden dies and they don't think about a person in their as they die then the powers will go randomly but...Raven you don't mean" Miharu said as she widen her eyes in shock what Raven was suggesting.

"I do your obviously too weak will to handle the maiden power Miharu...I know you probably don't won't to die but its the only way that I can receive the maidens power" Raven said.

Miharu didn't say anything at first as if she was taken in what Raven was saying she then looked at Raven and surprisingly she smiled at Raven.

"Ok Raven you can kill me you can become the next spring Maiden this is a blessing in disguise I'm just tired of living in this world I'm tired of having these powers and it was nothing but a curse to me and I know you will be a better spring maiden then I ever will be...I'm just going to miss you Adam Vernal and everybody else" Miharu said as tears started to flow down her face.

"Miharu...I promise I'll make it quick and painless" Raven said as she drew Omen and swiped it to the side.

Raven then went up to Miharu until she was a few inches away from the girl once Raven harden her reslove and bury her feelings deep inside her very core. She went and stabbed Miharu straight into the stomach area causing the girl to widen her eyes as blood was starting to drip and fall from her mouth.

Miharu then started to fall over but Raven caught her she could feel the power transferring to her and unknowingly red flames started to appear around her eyes.

"Raven...thank you...for taking me in...and letting me be apart of the family..." Miharu said.

"Of course and thank you Miharu for everything you have done for us...a part of me wish things could have went differently" Raven said as her face soften up.

"No...don't be...I know you will become a great spring maiden...because you..are a kind person that cares about people *cough* and your strong and great leader...you will be fine..." Miharu said.

Raven noticed that Miharu stopped speaking and she looked and saw that Miharu was indeed dead not to mention she can feel the power of the spring maiden coursing through her veins. She then put Miharu down on the ground and closed her eyes.

She then open her hands and created a small tornado before putting it out and then she looked at Miharu.

"No Miharu your wrong I'm not kind at all far from it" Raven said.

Now that she was the spring maiden she obviously needs to train and master her powers and makes some preparations because if people found out she was the spring maiden a lot of people will come after her and she can't afford anybody hunting her or the tribe down especially Adam god knows that he would do anything to protect her. And Raven can't have her adopted son foolishly risk his life trying to protect her when he not ready for combat situations yet.

But as of right now Raven will make a grave for Miharu the girl desverses it as much for being a part of the family despite out weak willed she was. Raven then picked Miharu up bridal style and took her deeper into the forest section and once she gained enough distance..

She with her new powers created a grave and put Miharu dead body inside of the grave and once she did she buried Miharu body and placed a tombstone on top of the grave. Once she did Raven did a prayer for Miharu hoping that least the former spring maiden will at least find peace in the after life..

Raven then turned around and jumped and transformed into her bird form and flew carrying a new burden of now being the new spring maiden and protecting the people that she considers her family.

**A/N: Hey how everybody doing I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and my take on how Raven became the spring maiden I thought I did a great job on showing that while Raven thought Miharu was weak and didn't want nothing to do with her powers and was afraid of them. That Raven did sort of cared for her and didn't really want to kill her and was a bit guilty about yeah let me know what you think about that. Next chapter we will be getting a timeskip and I'll say next chapter Adam will be in action and you'll see how he gets wilt and bush and maybe discover his semblance as well so yeah look out for that. Thank you guys so much for reading my story it really means a lot don't forget to read review and follow the story until next time guys see ya.**


	6. First Outing

Chapter 6: First Outing

Today was the day and Adam was pretty excited so excited that he could barely sleep at all last night. Today is the day that he was finally going to make his own weapon to use in combat and if he was lucky enough he might go on a hunting trip or a raid.

Its been five years since the death of Miharu and when Raven announced to the tribe her death. Adam was a bit sad that she died but at the same time it just showed how weak she was and she didn't have what it takes to survive..

Still though Adam could tell that Raven was a bit upset over her death and he asked his mother if she was ok but Raven brushed him off saying she was fine and he shouldn't worry about her. Adam didn't pry at all after that if his mother wanted to tell him something he will happy to listen. After all Adam loves his mother very much and will always be there for her in case there is something trobluing her.

Not wasting any time Adam got up from his sleeping bag from his tent and he started to get dressed. Adam had gotten and made his tent about three years ago because Raven pretty told Adam that he was too old to be sleeping with her and that soon he would be would be doing a lot of things on her own.

Adam didn't mind he didn't want to rely on his mother too much eventually he will have to make his own decisions and lead the tribe himself without anyone guidance. About a couple of minutes later Adam has finished gotten dressed and he looked completely different then he was five years ago.

Adam had grown a lot taller in these past five years so much that he was about inch shorter then his mother now. He was wearing black pants and black boot like shoes and around his pants he was wearing a red slash. He was also wearing a black jacket with the brand symbol at the back and he was wearing a black t shirt underneath. Adam who was now thirteen years now had gone threw not just physical changes but mental changes as well.

While Adam still can still have some child like moments such as being excited for today. He became mostly serious and he is starting to take after Raven more and more. Vernal had even told Adam that he was becoming a mini version of his mother. But that hardly offended all Adam wants is to be even as strong as great as his mother and make her proud. So if Adam is on his way to being just as strong as his mother then he is slowly achieving one of his personal goals.

Once he was ready Adam then left his tent and once he did he went out grabbed some eggs and bacon from the food storage in the camp and he grabbed a pan and started a fire. Once he did he began to scramble the eggs and cooked the bacon. After a few minutes Adam placed his food on a plate and he grab a spoon and he began to eat his breakfast.

After a couple if minutes Adam finished eating his breakfast and he put out the fire as well. After that he went and put his plate up and washed it. After that he went towards his mother tent and he looked and he saw that his mother was coming out of the tent and from what Adam saw she was carrying a long regular sword.

Raven then looked at her adopted son as she noticed that he was already here.

"Adam so you finally arrived and just in time no less" Raven said.

"Of course I have mother this is a important moment for me I'm about to make my very own weapon and after that I can finally get to go on missions and be a key contribute to you and rest if the tribe" Adam said as he had a smile on his face.

"Indeed you have come along way Adam however there is one last thing you need to do before your ready to make and recive your weapon" Raven said.

Adam raised his eyebrow at what his mother just said.

"And what would that be?" Adam asked.

"I'll answer your question for now we going to go outside the camp it has to do on your final lesson so to speak" Raven said.

Raven and Adam both walked and reached the gate and the tribe members went and guard members went and opened the gate. Raven and Adam went through the gate and left the camp. A couple of minutes later Raven and Adam were far away from the camp where nobody can see them plus they were in a large enough open area where they can do Adam final lesson.

Adam and Raven then stood across from each other.

"So mother what is the last thing I need to do before I can make my weapon?" Adam asked his mother.

"Its simple Adam as of right now we are going to try to unlock your semblance" Raven simply said as she threw Adam the sword he was carrying which he caught.

"My semblance what exactly is a semblance mother?" Adam asked.

"A semblance is the manifestation of one innates and personal power its a ability that's unique to each individual" Raven explained to her adopted son

"So the portals you create with your sword that's your semblance" Adam said.

"That's correct my semblance is that I can create a portal and go to any location of the person who I have bonded with" Raven said.

"So I guess that applies to me and Vernal then" Adam said.

"No I'm afraid that I...there are others I have bonded with besides you and Vernal but Ill tell you about them another time" Raven said.

Adam did wondered who else bonded with his mother but he pushed that thought to the side for now.

"Anyways with the sheer number of people that unlocks their semblance you may find some people who have similar abilities as your own. Though their is the rare case where the semblance of your family member can be exactly the same take for example the schnees and their glyphs' Raven said causing Adam to roll his eyes at the mention of the schnees.

"But remember Adam semblance are fueled by aura so I advise you to not rely or use it too long or else you will possibly drain your aura leaving yourself exhausted" Raven told her adopted son.

Adam nodded.

"I understand mother but how do I unlock my semblance?" Adam asked.

"Well the most normal method of activating one semblance is through intense training that's why I called you out Adam we are going to train your going to show me how far you come and this time I won't hold back oh and I suggest you raise up your aura" Raven said as Adam saw her mother aura which was dark red. She then drew omen out of its sheath.

Adam sweated a bit this could be bad for him while his mother doesn't know it he knew that his mother had gotten stronger over the past five years. He has seen Raven go out late at night a couple of times over the years. If he had to guess his mother was severely training and getting stronger as well and if that's the case Adam was going to be in a world of trouble.

Both Adam and Raven held their swords in front of them and both of them stared at each other both of them not taking their eyes off of one another. After about a moment of the staredown between mother and son both of them disappeared instantly from their spots.

Both of them appear them appeared in the middle of the area and their swords clash creating a small shockwave. Raven then wasted little time she tried to swipe at Adams legs with her sword but Adam simply flip back in the air to gain some distance.

But Raven kept up with the attack and send some fire dust related slash attacks at .ran to the side and dodge some of the attacks but when the slash attacks was coming at him he held out his sword and he blocked the attack and his hair and aura started to glow which didn't go unnoticed by Raven.

Adam then started to run around Raven creating after images of him and Raven looked around trying to find the real Adam. However the after images disappeared Raven turned around quickly and point her sword downward and blocked a incoming sword strike from Adam.

"Heh I knew I couldn't do a sneak attack on you so easily mother" Adam said with smirk on his face.

"Heh your ten years to early to be doing that to me Adam!" Raven said as she pushed off of Adam and attacked him aggressively. However Adam was successfully blocking each of his mother attacks..Adam did a horizontal slash but Raven jumped very high in the air and she dove down and attacked Adam but something unexpected happen. As Raven attack landed on Adam sword Adam hair hair and aura glowed a bit and it wasn't long until Raven was pushed back.

"Gah!" Raven said as she was flown back by the impact but be managed to recover herself and flip in the air and landed safely on the ground.

"So that's his semblance...who would have thought Adam and Yang would have similar semblance" Raven thought.

Raven then stood back up "alright Adam that's enough we did what we accomplished" Raven said.

"Huh what do you mean mother" Adam said.

"You mean you don't know I'm saying that you just unlocked your semblance pretty quickly if I must say so" Raven said as she swung Omen and put it back towards its sheath.

"I did?" Adam asked

Raven nodded "think back to my last attack when my sword was connected with yours you saw me getting pushed back also with one of my attacks did you see or feel that your sword was gathering up the energy or most likely when we clash blades it was gathering up energy as well" Raven said.

"Yeah you have a point I can feel my sword generating energy from the blows and in your last attack when I blocked it I can feel the energy coming out and pushing you back" Adam said.

Exactly Adam your semblance is that you can absorb the energy and attacks of your opponents and pretty much reflect and double the damage right back at your opponents with your attacks" Raven said.

"I see so in reality I can pretty much reflect the damage right back at my opponent which also means increasing my attacking power" Adam realized.

"Exactly now that you discover what your semblance is and what you can do you need a name for it" Raven said.

"A name for my semblance huh" Adam said as he was thinking of a unique name for his semblance he then thought back to the moon and the nights he would look at it with his mother whenever they would eat dinner outside. He always thought that the moon was unique and cool of how broken it is and that's when Adam came up with the name of his semblance.

"Moonslice that's going to be the name of my semblance" Adam said as he smiled at his mother.

"Moonslice...how fitting you were always were interested about the moon and how it was always in pieces" Raven said.

"Yeah I hope maybe one day I get to find out about the moon and why its broken like that, what about you mother what's the name if your semblance?" Adam asked.

"Kindered links that's the name of my semblance" Raven said.

"Huh that's actually pretty fitting" Adam replied.

"Yes now then we need to head towards a town I believe its about four miles from where the camp is I believe that they have a blacksmiths to help you make and force your weapon" Raven said.

"Alright but before that mother do you mind if we go back to camp first I need to get something for my weapon" Adam said.

Raven simply drew Omen out of its sheath and cut through the space creating a portal.

"Make sure to make it quick Adam I'll keep the portal open as long as I need to" Raven said to her adopted son.

"Yes mother" Adam said as he went through the portal once he went through the portal he found himself back at camp in front of Vernal tent.

"Wow you know with her semblance mother can pretty much travel to any place she wants unless the person she bonded with is there as well still I wonder who else she bonded" Adam said.

He then shook his head "that's not important right now I need to go" Adam said as he then went inside his tent once he did he grab a sheet of paper by his sleeping bag. Once he did he left his tent and grabbed the paper he went through the portal and was back at the area Raven was.

"Now then Adam are you ready to head out?" Raven asked her adopted son.

"Yes mother lets go" Adam said.

The portal then closed and after that Raven and Adam disappeared as they were heading towards the village that was close to them. With their skills and speed Raven and Adam had made it to the village in under flirty five minutes. The village was quite large it was almost like a small town and their were people that were going about their day.

"Come on lets ask around to see if they have a blacksmiths" Raven asked.

"Right" Adam said.

Luckily when Adam and Raven asked somebody the person was kind enough to show them where the blacksmiths was. So they went over to his shop which was a medium size building.

Once they got into the building they were greeted to the sight of a man who looked to be middle age he had brown hair that was tied into a ponytail and a beard and he was pretty tall. He was wearing a light brown shirt and a apron.

"Ah it seems like I got some customers what can I do for you two today?" the man asked.

"My son would like to forge his own weapon with your help of course" Raven said.

"Oh I see I take it your a huntress lady and your son is a huntsman in training" the blacksmith said.

"You can say that" Raven said as she grabbed something from her pocket and she took out some lien and threw it on the counter.

"Will that be enough?" Raven asked the blacksmith.

"Yes that's plenty well young man I guess we better get started" the blacksmith said.

"Adam Ill wait outside for you until you get done" Raven said.

"Alright mother" Adam said as Raven turned around and left the shop.

"Alright young man come with me and lets get started" the blacksmith said.

Adam then did what he was told and went in the back with the blacksmith. It was a interesting and fun experience for Adam he didn't realise that making a weapon would be this difficult but he didn't complain too much because it was actually pretty fun and plus he was getting the hang of it. After about two hours. Adam was finally finished with his weapon..

Adam then came out from the back along with the blacksmith but he had a sword with a sheath that was strapped to the side and around the handle were multiple color buttons.

"Thanks you mister its just like how I designed it" Adam said.

"Hey no problem kid I hope you handle your weapon well and with care" the blacksmith said.

"Don't worry I will well I better go, take care mister" Adam said as he left the shop.

"See ya kid I hope you do well in trying to become a huntsman" the man said not kowing that he just help a bandit in making his weapon which he will be using for hunts and raids.

Once Adam was outside of the side he was then greeted to the sight of his mother.

"So how did it go" Raven asked her adopted son.

"Well I think we did a pretty good job" Adam said as he unsheated his blade which was red.

"Not only that mom but I made the blade retract so it can switch into other metal dust releated blades" Adam said as he pressed the yellow button on his hilt and the blade was retracted and a yellow blade was there instead.

"Impressive you really did based your weapon after omen" Raven said as Adam switch the blade back to red.

"Of course I did mother I look up to you, you know I feel its no better honor then to base my weapon off of the weapon of the woman who raised me with love and care sure you were hard and strict but you raised me so that I can be strong and survive in this world" Adam said.

Raven didn't know what to say she was touched that Adam would honor her of all people. The woman who abandon her daughter and husband and did many horrible acts. Raven almost felt like she didn't deserve all of the praise but...she was proud of a few things and took joy in. She was proud of being Adam mother and raising him and she was proud into seeing him grow and mature into the fine young man that he is. Raven planned to use Adam as a tool but in the end she ended up loving and caring about him in more ways than one.

"I guess in the end I became what I was running away from being a loving caring and proud mother" Raven said as she had a small smile on her face.

"Adam thank you it means a lot that you look up to me so much" Raven said.

"Hey I wouldn't be who I am if it wasn't for you mother basing my weapon after yours is a small part in me saying thank you for raising me and being my mother" Adam said with a small smile.

"Adam..idiot don't say stuff like that" Raven said as she smirked as her hair covered her eyes.

"Oh sorry mother I didn't mean to upset you by the way my sheath is pretty much a rifle as well" Adam said as he grabbed his sheath/rifle and he showed it to Raven.

"I see so you made a rifle for close range attacks did you" Raven said as she held up her head to look at Adam sheath/rifle.

"Yeah pretty much you guessed it mother" Adam said.

"So what are you going to name your weapon?" Raven asked.

"Well I gave it some thought and I decided I'm going to call my sword wilt and my sheath rifle blush" Adam said as he strapped blush to the side and put wilt back into the sheath.

"Wilt and Blush...those are great names Adam" Raven said.

"Thanks mother so are we heading out?" Adam asked.

"Yes after lets head back Adam" Raven said.

"Right" Adam said.

After that Raven and Adam left the village and headed straight back to the camp once they came back people have noticed Wilt and blush and the other bandits were coomplimenting Adams new weapon. Soon both Raven and Adam were greeted by Vernal who went up to them.

"Hey you guys are back" Vernal said as she looked and saw Adam sword and she smiled.

"Nice job kiddo so you finally gotten your sword" Vernal said.

"Yeah not just Wilt but Blush too its a sheath rifle basically" Adam said.

"Oh really that's great kiddo so I guess that means your ready to go out on your first hunting mission" Vernal said.

"Yeah I'm sure am hopefully I won't mess up" Adam said.

"In any case Vernal will be leading the hunting group and Adam as you know you will be on the hunting team both of you will leave in about hour so Adam use this chance to rest up a bit" Raven said.

"Understood Ill see you in a hour Vernal" Adam said as he went inside his tent leaving Vernal and Raven by themselves.

"Vernal I know Adam will be fine but..." Raven started to say.

"But you want me to keep an eye on him just in case don't worry boss I'll look after him" Vernal said.

"Thank you Vernal" Raven said to her second in command.

"Well I better get ready as well I'll see you later boss" Vernal said leaving Raven so that she can prepare for the hunting trip.

About an hour later Vernal Adam and the rest of the hunting team had gathered outside of the gate and in total the number of people were about fifteen.

"Alright now that everyone is here here the plan everyone needs to get into pairs of twos or threes once we go towards the forest and once we collected enough 'll gather at a location of my choosing does everyone understand" Vernal said.

"Yes ma'am!" Adam and the rest of the team said.

After that Adam and Vernal and the rest of the hunting team went through the gate and went through the forest the team went about two miles and they found an open area around the forest. Once they did Vernal ordered everyone to split up and meet up with them back in the exact spot.

After that everyone went their separate ways leaving Adam and Vernal all by themselves.

"Alright Adam lets go" Vernal said.

"Right" Adam said.

Him and Vernal then walked through the forest for about a couple of minutes until Adam had picked something up.

"Vernal I thought I heard something to the right of us" Adam quietly said.

"Really hmm we might have found our prey kiddo good job now come on" Vernal said she sometimes forget that Adam was a faunus and faunus has way better hearing a better sense of smell then humans which means that with time Adam could a master hunter.

Vernal and Adam went to the right and carefully moved from one position to the other. Suddlney it wasn't long until Adam and Vernal saw what the young faunus heard earlier. They saw two medium size boars and it looked like they were eating some fruit on the ground.

Vernal looked at Adam and put her index fingers to her lips signaling Adam to be silent and follow her lead as he got her weapon out. Adam nodded as he took wilt and placed it on the side. He then grabbed blush from his waist as he bent down and started to move very slowly while bending down with Vernal. Once that the two of them were close to the boat Vernal held her weapon up and Adam aim blush as well at the boat and closed his left eye.

"Focus Adam control your breathing and don't get distracted just keep your eyes on the target" Adam thought.

Adam could feel his mind getting clearer and hid instincts getting sharper he wasn't sure if it was due to him being a faunus or the relentless training he has endured for most of his life. But he was completely focused on his prey making sure that it wouldn't get away. Completely focused on the task at hand both Vernal and Adam shot the boars hitting making the boars squeal in pain before hitting the ground.

"Hey we got them" Adam said as he and Vernal stood up.

"Not just yet kiddo first we have to make sure they are dead first" Vernal said.

Adam and Vernal went towards the boars and both saw that blood was forming on the ground but the boars was slowly moving.

"They're still alive Vernal" Adam said to Vernal.

"Well kiddo you do the honors its your first hunt after all now its time to get your first kill" Vernal said.

"Oh ok" Adam said as he took out Wilt and he pointed it down at the boars if it was somebody else first time they might have been nervous or afraid at killing something for the first time. But Adam he was just as calm as he was when he first shot the boat. So without hestiation Adam stab both of the boars with Wilt effectively killing them. He then placed blush on the side of his hip and he wiped the blood from Wilt by swinging it to the side before putting it back in its sheath.

"Not bad at all kiddo for your first time come on lets pick these babies up and head back to the meeting spot" Vernal said.

"You sure you can carry that?" Adam asked.

"Hey give me some credit kiddo you know I'm hardly weak at all" Vernal said as he picked the boat up with no effort at all.

Adam laughed "right I forgot who I was talking to" he said as he picked the other boar up.

"Come on lets go" Vernal said as she and Adam headed back to the meeting spot on their way back they were greeted to the sight of a It's a who noticed them.

"Oh great" Vernal said as Adam put down the boar and drew Wilt out.

"Don't worry I got this plus this a opportunity I get to kill my very first Grimm" Adam said as he got into a stance.

Before Vernal could say anything Adam disappeared and he appeared besides the Grimm as he simply sheathed Wilt back up. Once he did that a sword slash appeared on the Ursa causing it to fall down and it slowly started to turn into dust.

Vernal looked at Adam in amazement "I didn't even see him move..my god Adam is a monster" Vernal thought and he was still young which is the scary part. Vernal believes in a few years he going to close the gap between his strength and Raven. Not to mention when he reaches his prime he might even surpass Raven in strength

."Alright now that's done lets get going" Adam said as he went and picked up the boar and continued to keep going as if killing his first Grimm wasn't that big of a deal.

"Man you really are starting to take after your mother kiddo" Vernal said as she went up to catch up with Adam.

It wasn't long for Adam and Vernal to reach the meeting spot and it wasn't long until the rest of the hunting team came back with some meat as came back with a couple of seeds and a couple of foxes and rabbits as well and a few more boars. All in all it was a pretty good haul.

After that the hunting team went back to camp once they did Vernal ordered them to put and store the food up. Vernal and Adam were then greeted by Raven.

"So Vernal how did he do?" Raven asked her second in command.

"He was a natural out there boss he was great in his first hunting trip and also he completely one shot a Ursa I barely even saw him move" Vernal said.

"Is that in that case you did well Adam...I know I don't say it that much but I am proud of you and I'm greatful that I have you in my life" Raven said as she went and rubbed Adam head even though he was almost just as tall as Raven.

"Thank you mother but come on you don't have to rub my head like that" Adam said causing Raven to chuckle a bit.

"You know I think you two should take a picture together" Vernal said.

"Come on Vernal I don't think that's necessary" Raven said.

"Oh don't be like that boss just think of it as a way to look back at Adam first outing with the tribe hold on I know we have a camera around here somewhere" Vernal said as she went to go find a camera.

Raven sighed "well I guess there no stopping her" she said.

"I actually don't mind mother we never actually took a picture together before so I think it would be cool and hey maybe one day we can take a picture of the whole tribe if we can" Adam said as he had a small smile on his face.

"We'll just have to see son I won't make any promises" Raven said.

After about a couple of minutes Vernal came back with a old camera "ok now Adam boss get into position and try to smile" Vernal said.

Adam and Raven stood by one another and Raven wrapped her arm around Adam shoulder. Raven wasn't really good with pictures nor did she want to take them but...since this is for Adam she can make a expection.

"Ok guys smile" Vernal said as she two pictures of Adam and Raven Adam had a big smile on his face while Raven had a small smile on her face. Two photos came out of the camera and Vernal took them and went up to Raven and Adam to give the photos to them.

"There you two go make sure you hold on to them well I better get going Ill see you later boss" Vernal said as she left the area.

Adam then looked at the picture of him and his mother and he have to admit it was a good picture.

"I like the picture I'll make sure I can hold on to it mother I'll be in my tent to rest up until we reach dinner time" Adam said as he was about to walk away.

"Adam" Raven called out to his son.

Adam turned around and he looked and he saw that Raven had a serious look on her face.

"You have gotten stronger and you met no you surpass my expectations doing so means that I can trust you and soon your going to be third in command of the tribe" Raven said shocking Adam.

"Really?" Adam said.

"Yes so that means its time to tell you everything about the truth of this world my past and where you really came from Ill tell you everything during dinner" Raven said.

Adam didn't know what to think about that he had a feeling his mother was hiding some things from him but it must have been a good reason so he didn't think much of it. But whatever she about to tell him he must be prepared for the best and worst possible outcome.

**A/N: Hey how everybody going its been awhile sorry about that life got in away and pure laziness. Ok for those that don't know Adam is 13 right now in my story I made him younger so he the sane age as Yang Blake and the others who were first years at Beacon expect for Ruby. I made him younger so by the time I get to the timeline of the main story Adam will be 17. Hope that clears that up. Anyway this chapter is about showing Adam first assisgment with the tribe and Raven showing her soft side and being more motherly around Adam and Raven being more trusting and caring to Adam as well. She saw how powerful he gotten and so she trust him enough to reveal everything to that won't happen until next chapter and the chapter after that will probably the a timeskip towards where the main story is at. Anyway thank you guys so much for reading my story it means a lot. Don't forget to read review and follow the story. Until next time guys see ya.**


	7. Knowing the Truth

Chapter 7: Knowing the Truth

It was another normal night at the Brawnen Tribe, at this time some if the group of bandits would either be outside drinking and eating. While some would be in their tents and eat and do whatever activities they would do.

Raven and Adam were currently inside of Raven tent as they were eating their _dinner._ The mother and son duo were currently having the cooked boar meat that Adam and Vernal captured earlier today along with some salad and tea.

It was quite for a moment as the two sat across from the table and during that time Adam noticed that his mother had put the picture they took together in a picture frame and set it by the small table. Adam was glad that his mother was displaying their picture to him it shows she not afraid to show how she loves and cares about him.

But Adam wasn't here to see that not have a nice and quite dinner with his mother, he was here to learn about everything since his mother had complete faith and trust in him does that mean he would be like a third in command of the tribe if so then he then he needs to train and get stronger so that he can be a worthy leader to the tribe.

But Adam push those thoughts to the side as he spoke to his adopted mother.

"Mother I think its time for you to tell me what you wanted me to talk to you about wouldn't you agree" the young thirteen year old Brawnen said to his adopted mother.

"Hmm I was actually wondering when you would decide to get to the point Adam" Raven said as she wiped her face with a napkin. She then poured more tea into her cup and Adam before drinking it a bit before looking down at the tea.

"I actually have a twin brother he is also one of the people I have a bond with due to my semblance" Raven said as she narrowed her eyes.

"Wait you have a brother mother and I have a uncle where is he?" Adam said shocked that his adopted mother has a twin brother and he technically has a uncle as well.

"Hold on Adam let me finish first right now I'm going to tell you about my past so hold your questions until I finish" Raven said as she looked up at her adopted son.

Adam nodded "right I apologize mother" Adam said.

"Now to answer your question yes I have a brother and you have a uncle his name is Qrow Brawnen" Raven said.

"Now I'm sure your aware that most of the tribe are either ophrans or outcasts" Raven said causing Adam to nod.

"It was the same for Qrow and I you see we never really knew our parents so the former chief of the tribe Souji had took us both in and raised us as his own" Raven said as she smiled a bit at that statement.

"Mother must have been thinking about those days when she was young" Adam thought.

"Old man Souji taught Qrow and I everything how to cook how to fight...he pretty much taught us everything he knew just so that we can survive" Raven said.

"Really wow mother it seems like you look up to Souji a lot" Adam said with a smile.

"I still do to this day I owe him everything he save my life as well as Qrows" Raven said as she narrowed her eyes and gritted her teeth before calming down.

"Mother" Adam said in a worry like tone.

"I'm fine Adam there might be times I'll get upset at that idiot brother of mine so just try to bear with me" Raven said.

"Of course mother take your time I'm not going anywhere" Adam said as he smiled at his adopted mother.

Raven didn't show it but she was greatful that Adam was very patient with her. It was showing that Adam was growing up day by day and she couldn't be any more prouder.

"Under Souji wing Qrow and I continue to get stronger and eventually we became one of the best fighters in the tribe but even with our strength their was always certain people who stood in our way and interrupting our way of life can you guess what that is?" Raven asked her adopted son.

Adam thought for a minute until he figured it out.

"Huntsman" Adam said.

"That's right we always ran into Huntsman or Huntresses and we always can sort of fight them off but it wasn't enough seeing as they sometimes capture a few of us" Raven said.

"I see you know I'm surprise that no huntsmen came after us" Adam thought.

"Oh their are many reasons for that but its mainly because your dear old mother knows exactly how to fight and kill huntsmen which brings back to my point" Raven said.

She then sighed a bit "old man Souji really wasn't doing well he was sick and he brought Qrow and I in and told us he could die very soon and he told us that once he would pass that we would eventually be leaders of the tribe but before that he assigned Qrow and I on a mission seeing as we were the right age and were the strongest in the tribe" Raven said.

"What was the mission?" Adam asked.

"Old man Souji wanted us to attend Beacon as way for Qrow and I to learn how to kill Huntsman and what better way then learning how to become one" Raven said.

"So in a way your fighting fire with fire that was actually pretty smart of him to do that" Adam said.

"Yes Souji was a intelligent man now I'm sure your well aware about the four schools in the kingdom" Raven said.

"Beacon, Atlas Haven and Shade academy you told me that Beacon was the best of the four academies I had no clue you went there mother that's actually pretty awesome" Adam said having more and more admiration for his mother right this second.

"The iniation was child play compared to what Qrow and I been through in fact I believe right now you could easily pass the iniation Adam, but getting back on track Qrow and I was able to pass with flying colors and that was the day team STRQ was created.

"I see and who are the rest of your teammates mother?" Adam asked.

"Taiyang Xiao Long and Summer Rose I was actually paired with Summer while Qrow was with Tai" Raven said.

"I see so I take it that you were the leader of your team mother?" Adam asked.

"No actually Ozpin actually made Summer the leader" Raven said.

"What!" Adam yelled.

"I actually had the same reaction in fact Summer and I would fight a lot because I didn't really respect her at all as leader she was so bratty annoying a goody two shoes and stubborn but" Raven said as Adam noticed when Raven talked about Summer she had a bit of a sad look on her face.

"She actually proved me wrong and became a great leader for our team" Raven said.

"Its rare for mother to be sad like this did something happen to this Summer woman" Adam thought.

Raven face returned to the serious and stoic look she mostly wears and began talking more about her past.

While I was with team STRQ we actually gained a bit of a reputation not only because of our skills but we were a bit of trobluemakers always being late for classes getting detentions doing things we aren't supposed to. The headmaster at Beacon always kept a eye on us" Raven said.

"The headmaster you mean Ozpin" Adam said he has heard of Ozpin from his mother and he has read about him from a couple of books that the tribe got from their raids as well.

"That's right for a moment I thought Ozpin had figured out the reason why Qrow and I attended Beacon in the first place but he was mostly just interested in team STRQ as a whole"

"Really if he wasn't interested in why you and un- I mean Qrow reason for being at Beacon why was he interested in you and the rest of your team?"

"That part will come soon Adam just be a little bit more patient" Raven said.

"Right sorry...but what was your time at Beacon like?" Adam said.

"Well at first I hated it I thought it was a waste of time and Summer and I didn't really get along and god don't get me started on Tai. But Qrow he liked being at Beacon instantly it took some time I...I actually started to enjoy my time at Beacon and with team STRQ...it also helps that we graduated as the best team at Beacon and I believe we are the greatest team Beacon ever produce.

"Wow" Adam said even though he could feel their was a rough history between his mother and her brother and possibly the rest of the still has that pride that they were still the best team Beacon assembled.

"But over those four years I slowly lost sight of why Qrow and I came to Beacon my teammates convinced me to leave the tribe and to start a new life and become a better person it was a bit hard adjusting but I managed to do it and focused on becoming the best huntress I can be...it was also around that time I actually fell in love with Tai" Raven said.

"You actually fell in love..." Adam causing Raven to actually chuckle.

"You actually seem surprise Adam cut your mother some slack..even I can fall in love I bet one day your going to meet a girl and fall in love with her she would have to meet my expectations of course" Raven said.

"Geez mother" Adam said as he rubbed the back of his head to be honest he hasn't really thought about girls like that though if he would date a girl he would probably want to date a girl that's just like his mother.

"Around my third year I started to date tai until we graduated and we were a couple for a long time until we decided to get married and we gotten a house in Patch the place he was born at, now long after that I gotten pregnant with my daughter Yang" Raven said.

"I have a sister but how come she isn't here?" Adam said.

"Their are a few reasons while for a moment I did enjoy being with Tai...I just at the same time I just wasn't comfortable living that sort of life I missed being a part of the tribe I've missed this way of living and I missed basically my family and I've wanted to fulfil my promise to old man Soujiro and lead the Brawnen Tribe so I left Tai and my daughter" Raven explained.

"I see well it would be weird to call him dad but how come you didn't take Yang with you mother or convince Tai to cone with you" Adam said.

"It would have been pointless Tai would have done anything to try to get Yang back and I didn't want to fight a pointless battle with him, not to mention Tai trusts Ozpin way too much which is foolish" Raven said.

"But what about Qrow?" Adam asked.

"Hmph my fool of a brother didn't like our way of life so he ran away and went to join Ozpin and his brand of fools" Raven said.

"He left the tribe he abandoned the family that raised him" Adam said as he narrowed his eyes and growled

"That's right Qrow was too good for us and left now he a professional huntsman now working for Ozpin" Raven said.

"Tch when I get stronger I wouldn't mind teaching him a lesson, a lesson to never abandon the family that raised you and took you in" Adam growled as he was developing a hatred for Qrow.

Adam then calmed down "but wait mother you said that Ozpin kept an eye on your team so what happened after you guys graduated?" the young faunus asked.

"Ozpin let us be a part of his inner circle you see Adam Ozpin has a secret something only a few would know and the other headmaster of the other schools know the secret as well" Raven said.

"Ok and what's this secret then mother?" Adam asked.

"The Grimm the creatures that we fight day in and day out whenever we move from spot to spot they have a master name Salem and she is powerful as you can imagine and she would won't nothing more then to bring humanity towards its destruction" Raven said.

"What the Grimm has a master?" Adam asked.

"That's right and Ozpin and his group is secretly fighting against which is pretty pointless" Raven said.

"So you don't think they could win but mother what about us Salem could attack us" Adam said.

"If that comes then we will simply defend ourselves if we can cripple her numbers that will be a victory for us but if Salem gets involved we have no choice but to retreat" Raven said.

"You mean run away why can't we just kill Salem ourselves" Adam said he was shock that Raven was saying if Salem herself fights against them they should run away.

"Salem can't be killed Adam remember what I taught you don't be reckless that will get yourself killed and that includes facing a opponent that you can't beat do I make myself clear" Raven said.

"Of course mother" Adam while he understands his mothers reasoning no one can be that invincible there must be another way to beat Salem his mother hasn't discovered it yet.

"Now then I have a few more things I should tell you do you remember when you were nine I told you the story about the four maidens and how a man gifted these girls extornary abilities" Raven said.

"Yeah I remember the story you said that he gifted them magic and that he had magic himself" Adam said.

"Well Adam the maidens exist and the one who gave the maidens their power was old man Oz himself" Raven said.

"Seriously magic exists too that's wow this is a lot to take in mother but wait shouldn't we be able to wield magic instead of aura or semblance" Adam asked.

"Honestly I'm not exactly sure why humanity can't wield magic I assume they did hundreds of years ago but something must have happen to humanity that we and others have aura and semblances instead of magic" Raven said.

"But do you remember Miharu" Raven said as her eyes soften a bit at the mention of Miharu name.

"Yeah of course I remember you said that she died during training..she was always weak willed" Adam said as he sighed a bit.

"Miharu she was the previous maiden from what I can imagine she ran away from haven under Leo nose because she was tired and hates the burden of being the spring maiden and after our raiding of a village that's when we found her and we took her in as you know" Raven said.

"Hmm its hard to believe that Miharu was the spring maiden...so that's why you were spending a lot of time with her and taking her away from camp you were trying to train her so she could try to get better at using her powers" Adam said.

Raven smiled proud that her adopted son was able so quickly what she was doing with Miharu.

"Yes that's exactly right Adam I tried to train Miharu so she can get stronger and be better at using her powers but...she was too weak and didn't have the spirit to survive in this world so I took matters into my own hands" Raven.

Adam could tell that his mother was a bit somber but he just waited until his mother finished his explanation.

"In order for me to get the spring maiden powers I had to kill Miharu" Raven said shocking Adam.

"You killed Miharu..you mother" Adam said as he was shock.

"Like I said she didn't have the courage or instinct to survive in the world she would have been killed by Salem and she would have the powers of the spring maiden so I gave her a mercy kill and Miharu...she was actually find with it until the very end she entrusted me to use this power to protect the tribe our family and I won't let her last wish go to waste" Raven said as she clinched her fist.

Adam didn't know what to say at first while he did care a bit about Miharu he didn't realise that his mother killed her but from Raven point of view Miharu wanted this so even if he was mad at his mother he couldn't really blame her if Miharu wanted to die and entrusted her maiden powers to Raven.

"I understand mother Miharu was weak willed and didn't have what it takes to survive so don't feel guilty, you did what was best for all of us and I'm sure Miharu wouldn't want you to feel guilty about killing her plus I think its cool I mean my mom is a maiden how cool is that!" Adam said with a smile on his face.

Raven smiled a bit there it is Adam cheering her up and looking up to her honestly...she was lucky to have a son like him because in deep in her heart she didn't deserve a son like Adam she sometimes wish she could at least be more open about her feelings at loving and caring about him, Also being a bit more motherly but sadly she couldn't not in this world where their is a being that could destroy exist. No she has to be like this in case they would have to fight and defend themselves for Salem and her forces.

"Thank you Adam I appreciate what you said" Raven said.

"Do you mind if you can show me some of your maiden powers mother?" Adam asked.

Raven looked around for a bit she doubt that anybody would come into her tent during dinner so she was pretty sure she can show her maiden powers to her adopted son.

Raven then held out both of her hands and Adam saw a firefly aura coming from her eyes ss she created a burst of fire and a small wind tornado.

Amazing" Adam said as Raven got rid of the fire and wind.

"Yes I can't let too many people know that I'm the spring maiden or else they will try to hunt me down so I try to go out alone these past six years to train and masters the maiden powers" Raven said.

"Wow I bet your really powerful now I guess I got to get even stronger if I want to reach your level or surpass you" Adam said.

"You will Adam as long as you keep training and remember all that I taught you you'll be just as strong as I am if not stronger your already at the level where you can hold your own against pro huntsman in a few years you can probably defeat and kill some pro level huntsman" Raven said.

Adam wonders does that mean that he could fight and kill Qrow for leaving the tribe but he held that thought when he asked his adopted mother a question.

"But I'm sure Leo Ozpin and Salem might try to find the spring maiden what of they found out your the spring maiden and they come here" Adam ask.

"A excellent question Adam not to worry if things somehow get to that point I will have Vernal act as the spring maiden in my place and I will wear my mask and use my powers to pretend that Vernal actually has the power of the spring maiden, thus fooling Ozpin and his group of fools and Salem and her band of idiots" Raven said.

"I see well I'm glad that we don't have to worry about that for awhile" Adam said.

"Yes come on Adam I need to show you something a gift that Ozpin bestowed upon me" Raven said as she stood up and went outside to the back of her tent with Adam following her.

Once Adam went outside he noticed that his mother disappeared.

"Mother" Adam said as he looked around for his mother he looked up into the air and he saw a Raven bird in the air.

"A raven?" Adam said.

He then saw that the bird went through the trees and once it came through the last three Adam saw Raven glide into the air before landing in front of the air.

"What...no mother did you just turn into that bird" Adam said as he was shocked that Raven could just transform like that.

"I did Adam I have the ability to well...transform into a bird a Raven to be exact and yes I can see the irony" Raven said as she rolled her eyes.

"So Ozpin gave you the ability to turn you into a bird wow that's crazy but also convient" Adam said.

"Yes this power is useful especially for scouting and other things" Raven said.

"Come lets finishing eating and I have one last thing to tell you" Raven said as she walked back inside of her tent.

"Right" Adam said as he went back inside as well.

Adam and Raven then sat back down and finished eating once they were finished Adam decided to ask his adopted mother about the last thing she wanted to tell him.

"So what the last thing you wanted to tell me mother?" Adam asked.

"Adam...we are not actually related at least not by blood one of the scouts had found your parents so I and a few others went to check it out but when we found your parents they were already dead most likely by the Grimm, but by that time we heard a cry and we looked and saw in your birth mother arms was you Adam" Raven said.

Adams widen his eyes "really I'm like the others no I'm like you mother a ophran but instead of Souji you took me in" he said.

Raven sighed "Yes...I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner but I wanted to tell you when you were ready" she said.

"I see I guess I am lucky I should be upset that my birth parents are dead and they probably protected me from the Grimm...but as far as I'm concerned your still my mother and I'm still Adam Brawnen the proud son of Raven Brawnen and a proud member of the Brawnen Tribe" Adam said with a smile on his face.

Raven was a bit surprised she didn't expect Adam to take this so well she thought that it would be a minute or longer for Adam to process everything he been told no he took everything in stride and Raven knew that her son was really a special case.

"Adam thank you..everyone especially myself are glad your a part of this family I think your presence brought a change in everyone" Raven said with a smile.

"Really well I do want to get stronger to protect everybody then the tribe mother but hopefully one day I hope I can get stronger to take Qrow down and make him pay for abandoning the family that raised him" Adam said as he glared at the last part.

Raven sighed "one step at a time Adam for now you must keep getting stronger in about two weeks from now your going to be apart of our next raid".

"Really I'm going to be a part of a raid?" Adam said.

"Yes..Adam its likely you might have to kill someone and it will be your first time so remember harder your heart and discard any emotion you have and strike them down with one swing of your blade remember they brought this on themselves for being to weak and your fighting to survive in this cruel world we live in.

"Right I understand mother" Adam said.

"Good since we're finished why don't you take the plates and cups back into the washing area and try to think about what I just told you in your tent and head to sleep" Raven said.

"Yes mother" Adam said as he got up and took the plates and he was about to leave

"Mother" Adam said.

"Yes Adam?" Raven asked.

"Thanks..for telling me everything even though it must have been hard to do, I promise I won't let you down and your trust in me go to waist. Also thanks for being the best mom ever" Adam said he then left leaving Raven to her thoughts.

When he left Raven held her hand towards her face and rubbed her eyes a bit.

"Damn it Adam why did you go make me soft" Raven said as she smiled a bit and had tears in her eyes emotions of past memories and Adam words to her these past couple of minutes had overwhelmed Raven and broke her usually normal and cold front she usually puts up.

**A/N: Hey how everybody going sorry that I haven't updated life and being a bit lazy got me from writing the next chapter. Anyway with this chapter I had Raven tell Adam everything the reason she did it is because she trusts Adam a lot now she raised and taught him everything she feels now that Adam was strong and ready to be basically one of top leaders of the tribe along with Vernal and herself. Also Raven has started to care and love about Adam so much she started to share her past with him including her and Qrow earlier life in the tribe. By the way Adam is going to give Qrow a lot of shit about him leaving the tribe in the future so look out for that in the future.**

**Also Raven cared about Adam so much that she didn't tell him about his birth parents until he was ready and he could handle a emotional toll like finding out your birth parents was killed. But she didn't realize that Adam took everything in stride and basically saying no matter what Raven his is mother and the tribe is his family. That's when Raven broke down a bit because everything kind of came crashing down her having to tell and relive her past and path in her memories plus with Adam showing her unconditional love which she deep in her heart beloved she probably doesn't deserve overwhelmed her a bit.**

**Any way the next chapter will be about Adam first raiding experience and the next chapter will be a timeskip with Adam being seventeen so we will he heading towards the main timeline of that's about it thank you guys so much for reading my story it really means a lot don't forget to read review and follow the next time guys see ya and stay safe especially with the corna virus situation.**


	8. First Raid

Chapter 8: First Raid

It was time, two weeks has finally passed and today Adam was going on his first raiding mission.A lot of thoughts were going on in Adam mind while he was trying to prepare for his first raid. He was excited that he could finally be able to do something that the tribe specialize in. But Adam was a bit nervous on how will he be able to react in possibly killing people.

He wasn't sure how he will handle when the time comes in taking his first human life, but Adam will use his mother teachings to help guide him. His mother had always told him in battle you must always be calm and stay focus and discard your emotions. Adam felt like he did that when he killed that deer and took out that Ursa two weeks ago. So killing a human shouldn't be any different at least in his eyes.

"In the end in this world its kill or be killed I shouldn't be nervous about killing someone" Adam thought.

Not to mention when he is stronger he is going to go out and kill Qrow Brawnen his mother brother for running away and abandoned the family who cared and raised him.

He hasn't really told his mother of his future intentions because he not exactly sure how will she react. Will she share and support his decision in trying to kill her only brother, or will Raven refuse to allow him to do that because he wasn't strong enough or she still cares about Qrow just a bit that she doesn't want him to die.

Adam sighed now wasn't the time to worry about killing Qrow right now he needs to focus on the raid.

Right now Adam was cleaning and sharpening Wilt with a towel and a stone sharpener, earlier in the morning Raven had given Adam a couple of details about the mission. They had spotted a village that was just a couple of miles north of them, Raven then told Adam that she would be leading the raid team and told him to prepare himself and be at the front gate at about noon.

As of right now it was about twenty minutes till noon so Adam had spent his time making sure that wilt and blush were in perfect condition. Not only that but he wanted to make sure his mind was ready for the task at hand.

Adam sighed a bit as he stopped cleaning Wilt and looked at the red blade he saw that his blade was shining so bright he could see his reflection.

Adam then nodded in his appreciation of taking good care of Wilt he then grab a hold of blush and checked to see if was loaded with enough dust for the raid. Although he doubt he needed the rifle he believes Wilt would be enough for him to get through the it didn't hurt to be extra prepared and more careful in case something bad does happen.

Once he saw that blush fully loaded he got up and strap his rifle which was also his sheath to the side and he put Wilth back inside the sheath.

"Well then now that I have everything ready I better get a head start and go to the gate" Adam said as he left his tent and headed straight towards the front gate.

Once Adam was heading towards the front gate he saw that his mother was already at the front gate and from what Adam could tell she was holding the mask she wears during raids and among other things in her right hand. But Adam couldn't really tell what she was holding until he went up to her.

"Mother your here a bit early" Adam said to his adopted mother.

"Yes I just wanted to get a head start before everybody else arrives seems like you had the same idea Adam" Raven said.

"Yeah I've already finished preparing and I thought I should head over here, mother what is that your holding in your left hand?" Adam asked.

"I'm glad you asked Adam this is your very own Grimm mask" Raven said as she showed Adam the mask.

"Wow your giving me my own mask mother?" Adam asked.

"That's right since your going to be going on raids and basically your going to be third in command of the tribe you need to wear your mask in certain situations" Raven said.

"Ah I see ok then" Adam said as he grabbed the mask from his adopted mother he then put it on as he looked at his mother.

"So how do I look?" Adam said with a smile on his face.

Raven looked at Adam and let out a small smile Adam has really come a long way since she Vernal and other members of the tribe starting training him. Now he was a dangerous individual who could fight against any individual and Raven was confident that Adam could win against almost anybody that faces him.

Raven isn't really the type to brag and be overconfident, but it shows that she has absolute confidence in Adam and his power. If he keeps it up Raven won't have a problem in making him the next leader of the tribe once he fully ready and is stronger if course.

"Like a true warrior Adam" Raven said to her adopted son.

"That's great you know with these mask we do kind of look like white fang members" Adam said.

"That's true..speaking of the white fang I never asked you how did you truly feel about them and about the mistreatment of faunus in general?" Raven asked.

Adam shrugged "if the faunus are mistreated they just need to get strong and fight back and kill who ever insults them, if not they can just take the abuse and die and be victims of this cruel world" Adam said.

"But besides that I don't care if they want to foolishly fight me they just pretty much forfeited their lives, All I care about mother is protecting you and the tribe I will kill anybody that threatenes my family" Adam said.

"I see" Raven said as she smiled a bit knowing at least that her adopted son won't back down from anybody that could give him problems due to being a faunus.

"Adam it sounds like you won't have any problems in killing people?" Raven asked.

Adam sighed a bit.

"I was a little at first but then I remember what you always taught me I must always stay calm, stay focus and discard my emotions I can't let any feelings get in the way during the mission" Adam said.

Raven nodded "that's good Adam your realizing what you need to do in order to live and survive as a warrior but regardless" Raven said as she went towards Adam and gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You how I don't always show how much I love and care about you but...if you are troubled by something I'm here alright" Raven said.

Adam smiled and nodded he knew that his adopted mother wasn't one to show how she feels and she rarely lets put aside her strong front unless it is with Vernal and Adam. But to see that she was getting out of her confront zone and reassuring Adam that she was here in case something was bothering, showed how much she loved and cared about Adam, even if meant showcasing her affections towards him.

"I will mother and thank you" Adam said.

After that Raven and Adam then talked for a couple of minutes and during that time the rest of the raiding team was starting to gather.

A couple of minutes later it wasn't long until the raid team gathered and they were standing in front of Raven and Adam and they were awaiting Raven orders. Adam saw that the raid team consisted about over twenty people including Raven and Adam.

"Now that everyone is here I'm sure your aware that there is a village just a couple of miles north of us and that's going to be the village we raid and get our supplies now then lets move out" Raven said.

"Right boss!" the raid team said to Raven.

Raven looked at the gatekeeper signaling them to open the gate once they did the raiding went through the gate. Once they were outside of the camp the raiding team had started to make their way to the village.

It took some time to get towards the village about almost an hour since they were speed walking and Adam looked at that village and sighed as he calmed himself down and he was still wearing his mask.

Raven placed a hand on her adopted son shoulder and she looked at him.

"You ready?" Raven asked.

"Yeah lets do this" Adam said.

Raven nodded and she signal the others that it was time and once she did the others made their way towards the villages throwing smoke screen bombs causing the villagers to scream in panic as they tried to run away.

Adam for the most went ran through the smoke without issue due to his intense training with his mother and being a faunus. So he could easily see what was going on through the smoke, with Wilt in hand he went and slash and cut down multiple people killing them with one swing of his sword

Adam didn't feel anything when he killed the villagers its like what he said before this wasn't any different from killing animals or Grimm. In the end all they were doing was making sure they could survive in this twisted world.

Once Adam felt like he took care of a good number of people he went inside a house and he began taking some supplies, food and other items and began filling them in a large bag he was carrying or bags that were inside of the house..

He wasn't the only one as Raven and the others did the same thing once most of the villagers were taken care of. It somehow a few managed to escape it probably won't be long until they are killed by the Grimm so the tribe was doing the same thing. As they started to get food items and other supplies from houses market places and so on.

About an hour later it wasn't long until everybody gathered with bags full of items.

"Hey Adam that's a pretty nice haul" a bandit said to Adam.

"Yeah he actually did pretty good for his first raid" another bandit said.

"Thanks guys" Adam said with a smile on his face he was glad that everybody was ankowledging how hard he worked to get to this moment, to fight and do missions with everybody else so that he would not be a burden and to protect them from their enemies.

"Does everybody have everything?" Raven asked causing everybody to nod.

"Good now lets burn this place to the ground and get out of here" Raven ordred.

Not long after the tribe had set the village on fire burning it down as they were making their way back to camp. As they were walking Adam and Raven was walking together and they were currently speaking to each other.

"Adam you did great out their for your first raid" Raven said as she gave Adam a small smile.

"Thank you mother hopefully this is the first of many successful raids" Adam said.

"Yes Adam I think its time you start training with me" Raven said.

"What but I already do train you with you mother" Adam said.

"Yes but what I ment by that is I'm going to train with you a bit more seriously" Raven said as she went close to Adam ear and said.

"I'm going to use my maiden powers against you" she said.

"Really!" Adam said he didn't expect his mother would go and use his maiden powers against him.

"Yes think of it as practice in case you would have to fight the other maidens and remember your semblance doesn't just absord aura like attacks, it can absorb magic attacks as well imagine what would happen it you would absorb a maidens attack and strike it right back to at them with Moonslice" Raven said.

"You have a point mother my semblance would be devastating if I had that type of power" Adam said.

Raven nodded "also as training to get you a bit use to fighting them I want you to come with me so that way we can hunt and kill some Grimm" Raven said.

Adam was about to say something but he heard something and turned his head.

"What's wrong?" Raven asked.

"It looks like we got company mother" Adam said.

"Really then looks like our lesson has started a bit early" Raven said as she turned and looked at the others.

"Everyone you can all go ahead Adam and I will catch up and make sure to take our stuff back to camp" Raven ordered the rest of the raid team..

The raid team did as they said and took Raven and Adam bags and the rest of them went back towards camp knowing that Raven and Adam would be find knowing how powerful they were.

Once they were out out of sight coming from the trees and bushes to Adam's right side were six large adult Beowolves and among them was an Alpha Beowollf.

"Be careful their is a alpha Beowolf among them they are a bit stronger then the normal Beowolves" Raven said to her adopted son.

"Understood mother" Adam said as he placed a hand on Wilt and got into a stance and Raven did the same. It wasn't long until four if the Beowolves went to attack Raven and Adam but Adam shot Wilt out of its sheath knocking one of Beowolves back. Adam with amazing reaction speed went and caught Wilt and slashed it horizontally in half causing its upper and lower body to fall towards the ground as its body started to disappeared.

Adam then held up Wilt as he kept up and block the slashing attack from the Beowollf with the beast not knowing he was giving Adam more energy. Adam dodged another swipe and gain some distance but the Beowollf gained some distance trying to attack Adam. Adam quickly turned his body around and he gave the Beowollf a upward flaming slash cutting it in half.

Adam quickly sheathed Wilt back up and looked to see if his mother needed any help, only to see Raven briefly appeared behind them as she squated down she sheated Omen back up and both of the Beowolves were easily cut in half and their body parts were starting to disintegrate as black smoke was coming out of their bodies.

"Of course she doesn't need help" Adam shook his and smile no matter how many times he has trained with her and see her on the battlefield. Adam is really amazed with his mother strength, but then he frowned a bit if his mother was this powerful no doubt Qrow would be powerful in his own right which means potentially killing him won't be easy at all.

Adam then looked at the Alpha Beowollf as it looked and saw that Adam and Raven killed its pack and it started to growl and slowly back away. Raven and Adam looked at each other and nooded and with their speed they quickly went to each side of the Alpha. Raven and Adam both got into a stance and before the Alpha could react both Raven and Adam appeared on opposite sides from each otber, and the mother and son duo simultaneously put their swords back into their sheaths and slash marks appeared around the alpha neck and stomach area. The alpha head lower and upper body fell apart as it was disappearing.

Raven turned around and looked at Adam who turned and started to wall up to her.

"Well I must admit...that was pretty fun" Raven said with a bit of a smile on her face it has been quite some time where she was able to feel this type of excitement.

"It was mother fighting together with you its like a dream come true, I always wanted to fight along side of you as a equal and I actually did it and it was pretty fun" Adam said with a smile on his face.

"Well Adam you will fight by my side more often remember I did say we will be hunting down Grimm as part of training so look forward to that" Raven said.

"Oh I will mother trust me I will be a great partner for you on the battlefield" Adam said.

"Hmph" Raven said as she went up to Adam and rubbed his head "while I appreciate that Adam I hope that doesn't stop you from being a great son to me" Raven said as she smirk at Adam causing him to laugh as he lightly smacked her hand away from his hand.

"Of course not mother you know I'll always try to make you proud by being the best son I can be" Adam said as he smiled at Raven.

"Silly boy...you've already made me proud" Raven thought instead she said "I know, come on lets head back" Raven said.

"Right" Adam said as he and Raven had started to make their way back into the camp and Adam was in a good mood and why wouldn't he be, he just completed his first raid fought along side his mother and not to mention he going to be training with her a lot more seriously and hunt down Grimm with her.

Adam feels like things are looking up for his and the tribe future and soon he will get stronger, strong enough to kill Qrow and strong enough to defeat Salem Ozpin and their group of idiots. Adam always said he wanted to be stronger to protect his mother and the rest of the tribe. Now he feels he is one step closer and he feels like he ready to face the future head on and take it by force.

** Four Years Later...**

**A/N: Yo how everybody doing its been awhile sorry about that life and laziness got in the way especially with what's going on in the world right now. But besides that I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter with Adam first raid and him fighting along side Raven. With this we are pretty much setting up Adam goals and ambitions so to speak and his desires and what does he want to do in the future. And based on the ending we are getting a timeskip and that timeskip will lead to the main timeline right around the events of the main story. And lets just say Adam going to be busy while team RWBY are at Beacon haha. With that said thank you guys so much for reading my story it really means a lot don't forget to read review and follow my story until next time guys see ya and stay safe.**


	9. Fated Battle Adam vs Qrow

Chapter 9: Fated Battle Adam vs Qrow

"Wow we got a great haul this time" a bandit said as he looked at all of the different boxes they saw,after they killed the people that was carrying the equipment.

"Yeah ,apparently all of this stuff is from the Schnee Dust Company that means there must be a ton of dust inside of here, the boss is going to be happy about this" another bandit said with a smirk on his face.

"Well Adam what do you think?" another grunt asked and he turned to look at Adam.

Four years has passed and Adam has grown and matured a lot during those years, Adam who was now seventeen has grown considerly taller. He was about six foot one so he was taller then both his mother and Vernal now. He was wearing a long black trench coat with the Brawnen tribe symbol on the back of his coat.

He was wearing a dark red shirt underneath his coat and black pants and black dress like shoes. Around his pants Adam was wearing a red slash and strap to the left side of his waist was Wilt and Blush. Adam was wearing his signature Grimm mask that his mother gave him four years ago.

Adam placed his hand on Wilt as he looked at the SCD boxes, he grunted a bit but nodded in approval.

"Good work, guys let get these boxes and take them back into camp and do it quickly before the Grimm shows up" Adam said as he started to turn around and leave.

"You got it boss" one of the bandits said as they started to get and take the boxes back into camp.

While Adam grew in confidence and power his skills at being a leader has also greatly improved. Thanks to Raven and Vernal guidance Adam learned how to lead the tribe during missions and eventually as Raven predicted Adam was third in command of the entire tribe behind Raven and Vernal.

About thirty minutes later Adam and the rest of his team had made it back to the camp and once the gatekeep saw them. He opened up the gate so that Adam and the others were inside the camp once they was inside the group started to put the boxes in the storage section and Adam noticed that Vernal was walking up to him.

"Hey kiddo, how did everything go?" Vernal asked the adopted son of Raven.

Adam took off his mask and he stared at Vernal with his bright blue eyes and smiled a bit st Vernal.

"It went well we got some supplies from the SDC so we should be good with dust for the time being" Adam said.

"I see you know you really have grown kiddo so much that the tribe already acknowledges you as one of its leaders" Vernal said.

"I still think I got some room fur improvement though I'm no where near on bring half the leader you and mother are" Adam said.

"Adam it took the boss and I years to get where we are and you improved so much that honestly I say maybe in a year or two you might even surpass me, it shows that when the time comes the tribe will be in great hands when you take over" Vernal.

"Well I wouldn't have gotten here without you and mother guidance Vernal, well not just you guys but the tribe in general I was able to get this strong because you guys pushed me and trained me to get to level I am at so that when the times comes i will be able to protect all of you" Adam said.

"Look at you being modest, you even though you grown up a bit your still the same little Adam that we raised ever since he was a baby" Vernal said as she rubbed his head much to Adam annoyance.

"Anyway where is mother right now?" Adam asked as he lightly slapped Vernal hand away from his head causing the older woman to giggle a bit.

"She is in her tent right now if you wanted to go see her" Vernal said as she pointed her thumb back at Raven's tent.

"Alright that's probably what I am going to do, I'll see you later Vernal" Adam said as he started to head towards Raven tent.

"See ya kiddo,now then time to see if we got some good quality dust" Vernal said as she was about to head to the storage section of camp.

Once Adam made it to Raven tent and went inside he looked and saw that Raven was sitting down on the ground at her table and she was reading a looked up from her book and she saw Adam.

"I see you made it back" Raven said as Adam sat across from her and sat Wilt and Blush to the side of her.

"Yes, the mission went well we managed to get a lot if boxes from the SDC which from what I assume contains dust" Adam said.

"I see, we can never had enough dust plus its always amusing to think we are coasting that fool Jacques some money by stealing his cargo" Raven said.

Adam chuckle "you have a point there mother by the way what were you reading?" Adam asked.

Raven set her book to the side "oh nothing important its actually a horror story but besides that I was pretty much thinking to be honest with you" Raven said as she looked at her adopted son.

"Thinking about what?" Adam said.

"Its actually around this time Adam, if I'm correct Beacon is about to start their iniation right about now" Raven said.

Adam knew what his mother was talking about "your thinking about Yang I take it she going to try to apply at Beacon?" Adam asked.

"Yes though I'm not surprised after all considering who her parents and uncle are, but I wonder if she is going to use her time of Beacon to try to find me" Raven wondered.

"Mother I assume you have been watching her somewhat do you think she going to get into Beacon?" Adam asked.

"If she can't pass the iniation then she is no daughter of mine besides I know for a fact that Tai trained her so she shouldn't have any problems passing" Raven said.

"Hmm" Adam said he agreed if Yang couldn't pass a simple test she doesn't deserve to be his mother daughter nor sibling the last thing they need in the family is someone that is weak and pathetic.

"Now then Adam tell me is there anything else on your mind?" Raven asked her adopted son.

Adam sighed a bit he knew this conversation was not going to be easy but needs tell to tell his adopted mother this, she needs to know that Qrow can't get away from abandoning his family especially his mother in having to lead the tribe for most of the time, if she would let him he would actually try to kill Qrow for his crimes.

"Mother I actually wanted to speak to you about this for the past four years but I didn't because I wanted to do this until I can train and reach the level that I am now" Adam said.

"Ok then, you have my attention Adam what is it that you wanted to talk to me about, since you said you had this subject on your mind for the past four years?" Raven asked.

Adam sighed before answering "with your permission mother I would like to go after and kill Qrow" Adam said.

Raven widen her eyes in surprise she didn't expect that Adam would want to kill her twin brother but at the same time she should have expected it, since she could tell Adam hated Qrow once she told him on how he left the tribe.

"Still I just need to make sure if his reasoning is the same as back then" Raven thought.

"Ok Adam, before we discuss this any further I want to know why do you want to hunt Qrow down and kill him?" Raven asked.

"Because he turned his back on the tribe his own family" Adam said as he growled.

"To me what he did he spat on Souji and his wishes by leaving and joining Ozpin but you want to know the thing that I'm most angry at mother" Adam said.

"Go on" Raven said as she was listening to what her adopted son had to say.

"Because he left you mother, he left and abandoned you all by yourself to take care and lead the tribe I know it must have hurt not to have him by your side, I still remember the stories of the time you and Qrow were kids and at your time at Beacon, if he didn't abandon the tribe his own family...I'm sure that the tribe would be even more powerful surely we will at least be a match for Salem and her forces" Adam said.

"Adam" Raven said she knew that Adam hated Qrow when she told him about their childhood and their life at not to the extent that he wants to kill her twin brother and his reasoning was sweet in a way he wants Qrow dead because he left her alone to lead the tribe all by herself and she would be lying if she said she wasn't hurt or angry that Qrow didn't want to return to the tribe.

But Raven wasn't going to stop him, if he wants to get killed by working with Ozpin then that was his choice it has nothing to do with her.

Raven was conflicted a bit while she does want to see how Adam fairs against Qrow because she wants to put all of his skills and training to the test, a part her doesn't want to see those two kill each other because while Raven will admit she loves and cares about Adam, a small part of her does still care and love Qrow despite his foolish decisions.

Raven then sighed "Adam before I decide how exactly are you going to fight Qrow without exposing yourself, with your outfit he going to know that your part of the tribe and that he will think I was trying to kill him" she said.

"I've already got that covered mother do you remember that we raised and took a couple of goods from some white fang members while they were on the road last week" Adam said.

"Yes I remember you reporting and telling me, but where exactly are you going with this" Raven asked her adopted son.

"Turns out that one of their supplies was a couple of white fang uniforms, I managed to grab one by myself that way Qrow would assume he was fighting a white fang member and not a member if the Brawnen tribe" Adam said.

"That's actually not a bad plan, instead of Qrow being suspicious if us he would be suspicious of the white fang that could actually work Adam" Raven said.

"So would you let me fight and try to kill Qrow...if you won't let me I understand" Adam said.

"No...this could be a good time to put your training to the test however Adam I should warn you a couple of things about my brother" Raven said.

Adam nodded as he listened to his adopted mother.

"My brother as you should know is very powerful he has been ever since we started to learn how to fight in the tribe" Raven said.

"I see I'm curious though mother compared to yourself how strong is Qrow?" Adam asked.

Before I had my maiden powers Qrow and I were always equal in strength heh I guess that comes from being a twin believe me when I say we both hated it you can't possibly imagine the competitions we did back when we were kids" Raven chuckled.

Adam looked at his mother "I guess she still missed him somewhat" Adam thought still this could be trobluesone if Qrow is equal to his adopted mother before she received her maiden powers, then killing Qrow would be no easy task.

Raven then stopped reminicsing and turn her attention back towards Adam "another thing that you should be wary of is my brother semblance" Raven said.

"His semblance" Adam replied as he narrowed his eyes a bit.

"Qrow semblance misfortune his semblance causes bad luck all around him or even effects himself" Raven said.

"So its like a automatic semblance not to mention its a double edge sword it effects his allies enemies and himself all around him could you give me a example on how his semblance works?" Adam said.

Imagine if you and Qrow were fighting near a few trees and suddenly a large tree branch almost lands on you that's the power of Qrow's semblance" Raven said.

"I see honestly mother I'm wondering how were you able to work together with Qrow seeing that he has a semblance that can cause harm to himself and his allies" Adam said.

"For me it wasn't too bad I learned quickly how to adapt and be a bit more aware of my surroundings when I was fighting with Qrow, it helps that we always fought together when we were in the tribe and at times at Beacon so we knew each other strengths and weaknesses and learned how to manage around his semblance" Raven said.

"What about Summer and Taiyang?" Adam asked.

"For Tai it took some time especially since he and Qrow were partners but eventually Tai learned how to adjust with working and fighting alongside Qrow as his partner, Summer it didn't take that long at all with her guess she was pretty lucky" Raven said as she soften her eyes a bit.

Adam recognized that look, it was the look whenever Raven would mention Summer. Adam was no fool he figured out that somehow that Summer must have died. Most likely to Salem and her group he didn't really asked or say too much about Summer since it was a tense subject for his adopted mother to talk about.

"She must be still effected by her death but she still burries her feelings in order to stay strong and not show weakness to the tribe mother..you never cease to amaze me" Adam thought.

"Adam when do you plan on attacking Qrow" Raven asked her adopted son.

"In about a hour or two I want to rest and prepare myself before I engage myself in a huge battle" Adam said.

"I see...I wish you luck Adam and please try to get yourself killed if the battle does not turn in your favor retreat immediately" Raven said.

"I understand mother" Adam said as he stood up from the floor and picked up Wilt and Blush.

"I should head back to my tent and rest and get ready Ill see you later mother" Adam said as he went and left the tent leaving Raven alone.

Once she was by herself Raven sighed "damn even now I'm still getting soft' she said before she really didn't care if her brother died but now deep within her heart she prays that Qrow and Adam don't kill each other in the end.

Adam then went back into his tent once he did he laid down for about an hour an once he got up from the next hour he prepared himself by retooling wilt and blush Adam then started to take off his normal clothes and starred to put on a standard white fang uniform on. Once the uniform was on he put his Grimm mask on his face, put his hoody on and strapped Wilt and Blush on his left side.

Adam then put his hoodie on and after that he left his tent and he went inside his mother he was inside Adam saw that Raven wasn't inside of her tent.

"She must be out back" Adam said.

He then went outside of the back of the tent Adam had found Raven standing their waiting for him as she placed her hand on the hilt of Omen.

"Are you finally ready Adam?" Raven asked her adopted son.

"I am" Adam said in a calm like tone.

After Adam said that Raven quickly drew Omen from its sheath and slash the air creating a red portal, before quickly putting it back into its sheath.

"Be careful Adam" Raven said.

Adam nodded as he went inside the portal and unknown to him Raven transformed into her bird form and went inside the portal as well and once she did the portal had already closed.

Qrow sighed a bit as he was walking at a abandoned road somewhere in the kingdom of vale, besides their fall maiden Amber getting attacked a few months back. Salem and her group hasn't made any moves so far which should be a good thing. But knowing her it won't be long until she makes a move and hopefully they will be ready for her when the time comes.

"Now that I think about it Yang and Ruby should be at Beacon by now" Qrow said as he smiled a bit.

He was proud and happy that his nieces were going to Beacon the school he went and trained to become a huntsman, he knew that he doesn't have to worry because they were trained and are related to the best team that was ever assembled in Beacon so Qrow knew that Yang and Ruby was going to be fine and are going to become great huntresses.

"Well I better go find a town somewhere to-" Qrow started to say but he narrowed his eyes as he heard quick footsteps approching behind him.

Qrow quickly pulled out his weapon Harbinger which was in sword form and he blocked an incoming attack from what he could tell was from a white fang member who was wielding a red sword. Both of them were standing their ground not giving an inch until the white fang member kicked Qrow back.

Once he did that he quickly sent out two multiple fire dust related slashes before putting his sword back into his sheath.

Qrow managed to regain his balance and he quickly switch Harbinger into his scythe form and spund it around in front of him to block the attacks.

"Hey pal you got a problem with me or something?" Qrow said to the "white fang" member.

"Hmph does it matter if I were you I would be more concern about your life right now" the "white fang" member said.

Qrow sighed "great didn't expect to be in a fight..still why would the white fang attack me are they connected with Salem possibly" he thought as he switch to sword form.

The "white fang" member didn't give Qrow enough time to think because the white fang member appeared in blazing speed in a crouch position and quickly attack Qrow with a horizontal slash but Qrow jumped back and dodged the the attack, he then fired several rounds at the white fang member but the member held up his sword to to block the bullets before sheathing his sword back up.

He then ran around Qrow creating after images and Qrow was having trouble figuring out which one was real or an after image until the white fang member appeared behind him and lunched a fire like slash at him hitting and sending him across until he was face first into the ground..

"Ugh" Qrow said as he grunted in pain he then rolled onto his back and he saw that the white fang member was up in the air and as he went down he thruster his sword down at Qrow.

Luckily Qrow managed to roll out if the way causing the white fang member to miss its target and his sword being stuck to the ground. He tried to pull his sword to the ground and he was having troblue. But he was force to jump back as he had to dodge a couple of gun shots.

Qrow then switched into scythe form and he went after the white fang member and he swung his scythe around at the white fang member. But luckily the white fang member kept side stepping and dodging his attacks. Once Qrow did a horzontial slash the white fang member dodge by going underneath and once he did that he gave Qrow an uppercut punch sending him back a few feet.

He then went and punch Qrow multiple times on his face before kicking him back and knocking Halbringer out of his hand in the process.

Qrow grunted as he was in pain "tch who is this guy the way he fights with his sword its like I'm fighting Raven" Qrow thought.

"Alright pal you want to settle this with our fist then lets do this" Qrow said as he ran at the white fang member and tried to punch the white fang member multiple times but the white fang managed to block and dodge the punches. He tried counteratracking but Qrow dodged his punches and he went and punched the white fang member in the stomach sending him back and leaving him out of breath.

Qrow then went and punch the white fang member multiple times until one last punch had sent him towards the ground.. Qrow than went up to him and stomp his foot on his chest.

"Now then are you going to tell me who you are pal or are you going to make things difficult" Qrow said.

"I don't owe you an explanation now get off!" the white fang member said as he threw dirt at Qrow eyes.

"Ah!" Qrow yelled as he started to rub his eye that gave the white fang member all the time he needed as he got up and took his sword. Once Qrow got the dirt from his eyes he looked and saw that the white fang member was firing rounds from his sheath and Qrow ran to dodge the attacks and grab Harbringer and sound it around and block the gun shots.

Qrow then shifted Halbringer into sword form and the white fang member held his sword in front of them as they got into a fighting stance.

"As for as Aura I should have the advantage" Adam thought but he shouldn't let up because this is Qrow who use to be on the same level as his mother, he can't get relax especially with that semblance of is otherwise things could end badly for him.

In blazing speed both Adam and Qrow went after each moving so fast for the name eye to see as they were clashing their weapons against each other and unknown to them a certain Raven like bird was watching their fight in the air.

"Adam he doing better then I thought he actually fighting on par with Qrow" Raven thought while she was proud of her son and how far he came she still couldn't help but worry about him and Qrow at least for a little bit if things does get bad she might have to interfere.

Qrow then did a thrust with his sword but side step to dodge the attack until he appeared beside Qrow he then did a horizontal slash at Qrow side hitting him causing Qrow to yell in pain.

"Ahhh!" Qrow yelled.

Got you" Adam as he struck Qrow from the front with two vertical slash one breaking his aura as Adam saw the red aura flickering out and the other drawing blood as Adam tore threw Qrow clothes and cut him down drawing blood from the slash on his chest.

Qrow knelt on the ground as he covered his chest trying to stop the bleeding it wasn't serious so far but he kept on fighting he might pass out or die from blood loss.

"Well looks like I drew first blood just a few more attacks and I can kill you" Adam said. He then ran at Qrow and to Adam shock Qrow transformed Halbringer into his scythe form and he slashed at Adam causing him to barely dodge the attack but his shirt was ripped by the slash.

"That was close" Adam thought as he and Qrow painted a bit but Qrow looks a bit worse as he was bleeding from his wound..

As they were about to continue two bolts of lighting struck the ground creating a explosion and a large cloud of dust.

"What the hell!" Qrow yelled.

"Mother" Adam said he was annoyed a bit he was so close to killing Qrow but if his mother wanted him to pull back then he will. Adam turned around and ran away..

"You got lucky Qrow the next time we will meet I will kill you" Adam said as he ran and left the area.

"Great just who was that white fang member and what was with that lightning" Qrow said said as he turn Harbringer back into his sword form and strap it towards his lower back.

As much he would love to look in that white fang bastard he needs to head into town and rend to these wounds hopefully his aura can recover and heal most of his injuries. After that thought Qrow had started to walk away from the area and started to head towards a near by town hoping that the town has a bar so he can get a drink.

**A/N: You know Yang and Adam paths are like mirror images on each other especially in my story regarding with the Brawnen Twins. Yang probably hurt and angry that Raven abandon her and Two and she trying to find her because she wants to know why and probably doesn't consider Raven her mother. Adam on the other hand despises Qrow and has no respe t for him in fact he wants to kill him because in his eyes he left the family that raise him which was Brawnen Tribe for a foolish man in Ozpin that in Adam eyes is no better then Salem and could get everyone killed. But mostly the fact is Qrow left Raven alone in leading and protecting the tribe by herself. He believes that if Qrow would have stayed they would have had a better chance in beating Salem. Also to point out Adam still believes Salem can still be beaten despite what Raven said. So yeah while Yang may have no respect for Raven. Adam nor going to have no respect for Qrow in his eyes Qrow is a piece of shit and he wants to kill him for abandoning his family but mostly Raven. So yeah its a nice parallel and i can't wait to explore more of that in the future.**

**But yeah next chapter might be a timeskip towards volume 2, but yeah thank you guys so much for reading my story it really means a lot. Don't forget to read review and follow the story until next time guys see ya.**


	10. Preperation

Chapter 10: Preperation

Raven could feel it, she could feel the tension in the air as she was currently sitting down at her table inside her tent with Adam. Its been like that ever since they met up after Adam battle with Qrow and Raven using her semblance to return to camp along with Adam. The two of them didn't say a word to each other expect that Raven told Adam to follow her to their tent so that they could talk and after that Raven and Adam was sitting like this for a few minutes.

Raven could see it although he was holding his emotions in Raven could still feel and see the frustration on her adopted son's face and body language. She knew that Adam wanted to speak out but reframed from doing so due to not wanting to speak out of line out and reciveing her anger. Which was smart of him to do so it showed that Raven really did raised him well.

Raven knew that they couldn't keep quiet about this forever that was why she invited Adam into her tent. They needed to discuss what just happened so that they could move on and prepare for the rough times ahead when Salem or Ozpin forces decided to track them down.

"Adam, I know you wish to discuss what happened so go on and speak your mind" Raven said to her adopted son.

Adam didn't say anything at first as if he was trying to to come with something to say to his adopted mother. He then sighed a bit as he looked at his adopted mother in the eye and looked at her with a serious look on his face.

"I just want to know, why?" Adam asked.

"Why what, you need to be more specific in your questioning son" Raven replied.

"I want to why did you stop me, I was so close to killing Qrow and getting revenge for leaving the tribe not to mention we could have taken out a key piece in Ozpin forces" Adam said he was starting to see if Raven still had some love for her twin brother.

"No you would have not have been able to kill Qrow" Raven said.

"What" Adam said.

"I will admit I was actually surprise that you can fight on par with Qrow and overwhelm him a bit you really have come a long way since I started training you" Raven said.

"However that doesn't mean that you would have been able to beat him knowing Qrow he would have found someway to counter you and gain the upper hand" Raven said.

Adam was frustrated basically her mother was saying that he still couldn't beat Qrow despite gaining the upperhand against him in their battle, that was infuriating if he couldn't kill Qrow how was he susppose to surpass his mother and take over the tribe one day. Adam clinched his fist in frustration.

Raven saw how frustrated Adam was so she decided to tell him this.

"Do not become frustrated Adam this is only the first step for you, the step where eventually you become stronger and beat Qrow use this experience as motivation to get stronger for next encounter and as much as I hate to admit it but we need Qrow right now" Raven said.

"And why exactly do we need him mother?" Adam asked.

"As you Qrow is loyal to Ozpin and one of his top men in his inner circle, I believe it will be soon that Salem will make her move and her forces and Ozpin's will soon battle each other so why not have them fight it out and ignoring us in the process it will be that much easier for us" Raven said.

"I see that makes sense" Adam said he would hope that his mother would mean that, it would be there chance to attack Ozpin and Salem forces but Adam could see that his mother is hesitant to fight Ozpin and Salem more so Salem then Ozpin.

"But I don't really understand why though does Salem has something that makes her unstoppable no it can't be she has to have some sort of weakness" Adam thought.

"Adam, even though you know I don't show my feelings that often but don't realize how impressed and proud I am, as long as you keep getting stronger I have no doubt you will surpass not only but me as well" Raven said with a small smile on her face..

"Thank you mother I promise I will always meet your expectations but what are we going to do from here on out out ,clearly Qrow might tell Ozpin about our battle?" Adam asked.

"As of right now nothing, thanks to you your good thinking Qrow would tell Ozpin that a member of the white gang had attacked him which would lead them to investigate on a wild goose chase however..." Raven said as she placed a hand on her chin.

"Is something wrong mother?" Adam asked.

"Well their is a chance that our fighting styles are almost the same Qrow might think there is a connection between us which could be trobluesome"" Raven said.

"Is there a chance Qrow might try to contact you in case there is a connection?" Adam asked.

"Its possible but if he does I'll just deny it considering in his case he going off on just hunch, besides as fighters specifically huntsmen there our skills could be similar to each other so pretty much Qrow would be gasping for straws" Raven said.

"I see so what's our next move?" Adam asked.

"For now we continue to do what we always do and as for you Adam we will continue your training and get stronger and I will probably head to Vale and scout and see if anything is happening in on that end, is there anything else you want to talk about?" Raven asked.

"No I think that's it I better go and get some rest" Adam said he was lying to his mother a bit he needed to talk to one more person first.

"Alright then I'll see you later Adam I'll let you know if anything has come up" Raven said.

"Understood" Adam said as he stood up and left Raven tent.

Once he did that he went and looked for Vernal and he saw that she was talking to another tribe member, so the adopted son of Raven went towards the second in command of the tribe.

"Vernal" Adam called out to her.

Vernal and the other member looked and they saw that Adam was walking up towards them.

"Hey kiddo, how did your assignment go?" Vernal asked.

"It was interesting listen Vernal do you mind if we can talk in private?" Adam asked the older woman.

"Sure that's not a problem" Vernal said as she looked at the bandit member "I'll talk to you another time" Vernal said to the bandit who nodded and walked away from Adam and Vernal.

"So kiddo what's on your mind?" Vernal asked.

"Not here do you mind if we can talk in your tent?" Adam asked.

Vernal shuggred "sure I don't mind at all come on" Vernal said as she lead Adam towards her tent which was to the right of Raven tent. Once they were inside of the tent Adam took a quick look at the inside of Vernal tent.

The tent was nice and clean, Vernal had a table platform and some brown bean bag seats, she also has some weapons and masks on her tent from which Adam had to guest were from the raids she had been on over the years. Which makes sense because Vernal does love collecting weapons especially if it's a weapon from a huntsmen. But Adam does know how much Vernal loves her gun blades.

"Alright Adam have a seat" Vernal said as she say on a bean bag seat and Adam sat across from her.

"We're here now kiddo what is it that you want to talk about" Vernal asked.

Adam sighed "its about mother actually I'm sure she probably told you about me trying to fight and potentially kill Qrow" Adam said.

"Oh yeah she did tell me that so how did it go?" Vernal asked.

"He is just as strong as mother said, I have no doubt that if mother didn't have her maiden powers her and Qrow would be roughly equal to each other and for myself I managed to fight and overpower Qrow a bit during our battle.

"You managed to fight on par with Qrow and manage to gain the advantage over him I got to say Adam that was pretty impressive" Vernal said.

She was actually a bit surprised, she realized that Adam has really come along way if he was able to fight on par with Qrow if this keeps up Vernal will have no doubt Adam could possibly become the strongest member the tribe has ever had even surpassing Raven.

"So what happened next" Vernal said as she wanted to know more about what happened between Adam and Qrow.

"Well right where I was about to attack and try to potentially kill him mother interrupted the battle and I was force to retreat" Adam said.

"Really that must have been hard you might have had a chance to kill Qroe but your mom interfered but if I know her she must have had her reasons were you able to talk to her" Vernal asked.

"I did actually she told me that I shouldn't kill Qrow because since he will be with Ozpin fighting Salem forces it would be easier to have them kill each other while they aren't focus on us" Adam said.

"I see that makes sense have them wear each other out and we could possibly pick up the pieces and do damage on both sides" Vernal said.

"But that's the thing I want to talk to you Vernal I just don't understand" Adam said as he had a frustrated look on his face.

"Understand what kiddo?" Vernal asked.

"I just don't understand why mother isn't aggressive against Ozpin or Salem especially Salem its like with her she doesn't want to fight her and I don't understand sure she powerful but in order to fight for the tribe future in order to survive...in order for me to lead the tribe one day we are going to have to fight kill and defeat Salem and her forces along with Ozpin we can't just try to run away whenever we face them that's a sign of weakness" Adam said.

Vernal didn't say anything as she let Adam finished his rant.

"I love mother Vernal, I look up to her because of how strong confident and in a way headstrong because once she set her sights on something nothing is going to stop her but" Adam said as he stop himself for a bit before continuing.

"I don't understand why is she so hesitant limit maybe afraid to fight Salem, even if she is powerful we need to find a way to take her and her group down in order for us to live freely and to have a better future...this is what I wanted to talk to you about Vernal I want to know why mother isn't aggressive when it comes to Salem" Adam said.

Vernal sighed she had a feeling that Adam would probably talk to her about this because while Raven and Adam are similar in many ways, Adam was a bit more straight forward and aggressive he wants to fight and take out anybody that threatens the tribe, while Raven was a bit more cautious and patient however she wasn't always like that when she was younger Raven acted just like Adam did back in the day.

Vernal sighed "Adam I get what your coming from I really do, you know how much I like your spunk but you can't always go and try to pick fights against enemies you never scouted or if you can't even beat that kind of thinking will just get you and the bandits your leading killed" Vernal said.

Adam frowned a bit as he heard Vernal statement but he allowed the older woman to continue.

"From what I heard Salem isn't anything we saw and faced before, the boss she just wants us to be safe and sound and to be cautious because one mistake and Salem and her lackies could kill all if us and hunt us down so remember to think about your actions for a bit kiddo" Vernal said.

"Because soon your actions could effect the entire tribe and your decisions could decide weather we can be free and have a great future or you are going to lead everybody towards their deaths and your blood will be on their hands" Vernal said.

"I understand Vernal I'll try to be more patient and trust in mother a bit more" Adam said although his talk with Vernal made him feel a bit better he was still frustrated what Vernal was saying were the words of the coward what's the point of running away if Salem was going to target them anyway. No Adam will not run away he will listen to his mother and Vernal for now but when the time comes he will go and strike at Salem Ozpin and their forces hard its the only way so that the tribe can survive.

"Good kiddo, this was a nice talk so what are you going to do for the rest of day?" Vernal asked the young teen.

"Well I'm probably going to rest and relax the rest of the day and clear my head a bit, you think you could train me tomorrow" Adam said as he stood back up.

"Sure I don't mind that at all its been a minute since we trained together usually you would just train with the boss I thought you forgotten about me" Vernal jokingly said.

Adam chuckled "of course I wouldn't forget about you Vernal you basically raised and taught me a lot of things just as much as mother has and I'm grratful for that I better get out of your hair I'll see you later" Adam said as he was leaving Vernal tent.

"See ya kiddo" Vernal said.

As Adam left Vernal sighed a bit she really hoped Adam took her words to heart because from what she had heard about Salem it would be extremely difficult to defeat her. The only option is too maybe hide and draw attention away from themselves but that's going to be a challenge since Raven is the spring maiden putting a target on their back.

She believes in Raven but as much as she hates to admit it but Adam was right about one can't run forever soon they would have to face Salem and Ozpin forces and that would mean that they will have to fight them and they will be part of the upcoming war weather they like it or not. Adam still needs a bit more training mentally and physically and if that happens he would be better suited to lead the tribe into battle and maybe he would be the one to convince Raven to fight.

For now all they need to do was prepare whenever Ozpin or Salem makes their move.

Meanwhile with Adam the young teen was in his tent and laid down in his bed area and was thinking about his fight with Qrow and his mother. While he can understand why his mother doesn't want to fight Salem, she thinks that avoiding her was the best option that they have in surviving. She may have saw something while she was working with Ozpin a bit.

"But still mother we can't run away forever sooner or later we will have to prepare for the biggest battle in our lives" Adam said.

He doesn't think his mother is a coward, Adam still thinks she is still that strong powerful and goal oriented, and when she shows it, very kind and motherly. Everybody has a right to be afraid of have some type of fear.

But he believes that you need to face your fears ahead on in order to grow as a person and face your inner demons and win.

"These next couple months are going to be crucial I need to get stronger so I can kill Qrow and to fight Salem forces and not only that I need to convince mother that we don't have any choice but to fight in the battles ahead" Adam said to himself.

These next few months are going to be challenging but Adam was never one to back down from a challenge he is stubborn and hard headed like that, after all he is his mother son after all.

Once Adam knew what he had to do, he slowly dfited off into a deep slumber knowing that after today there was a lot of work to be done.

**A/N: Hey everybody long time no see sorry about not updating been busy writing my other stories and laziness got in the way. As you can see while Raven had raised Adam and has most of her personality. He still has some of his personality traits from canon he wants rush in and do anything to keep the tribe safe and he believes the best course of action is fighting Ozpin Salem and her forces especially Salem. Adam is frustrated that Raven wants to avoid fighting all together and run. Adam understands that but he realizes that they can't fun forever especially since Raven is the spring maiden so he thinks why not fight and deal with them now instead of running will try his best to convince Raven but yeah it won't be easy and the conversations would be tense haha.**

**Anyway next chapter will be a timeskip to around the events of volume two so look out for thank you guys so much for reading my story it really means a 't forget to read review and follow the story until next time guys see ya.**


	11. Training up the Mountains

Chapter 11: Training Up the Mountains

"Mother you wanted to see me" Adam said as he was currently looking at his mother, Adam and Raven was currently inside of Raven's tent and the two of them are currently standing up facing each other with Raven standing behind her desk where she plans whatever the tribe currently wants to do on raids and other missions.

"Yes Adam I did today we are currently going on a little training mission just the two of us" Raven said to her adopted son.

"I see and where are we exactly going mother?" Adam asked the current leader of the Brawnwen tribe.

"We Adam are going to Mountain Glenn" Raven said causing Adam to have a confuse look on his face.

"Mountain Glenn" Adam said while Raven simply nodded.

"Yes Adam I'm sure that you are aware of the history of Mountain Glenn Adam" Raven said to her adopted son.

"It was Vale's first serious attempt in trying to expand their territory, they tried to develop a underground railroad system to go to the mainland and back from Mountain Glenn bypassing the dangers of the Grimm" Adam replied.

"Yes It was a very nice idea expect the residents of Mountain Glenn didn't have something that the kingdom of Vale already has" Raven said before asking her adopted a question.

"They didn't have the natural barriers like Vale has so Grimm attacks continued to increase till the citizens of Mountain Glenn was overwhelmed by the Grimm" Adam said.

"In one last effort the citizens tried to live and take refuge in the tunnels by clearing out their subways but by doing that they cut themselves off from the surface completely" Adam said.

"Indeed but sadly that was their biggest mistake" Raven said while Adam nodded.

"Yes an explosion happened which caused the mouth of another cavern to open which was filled with Grimm and the rest was history" Adam said.

"Yes it is tragic let that remind you Adam that you must not get to hasty or impatient I told you this lesson many times if you get impatient you will let your guard down, and you will get yourself killed" Raven said.

Adam nodded as that was one of the first lessons his adopted mother taught him "but I don't understand mother is there another reason why we're going to Mountain Glenn in the first place besides training?" Adam asked.

"A good and fair question actually there is" Raven said before giving Adam one of the reasons they were going to Mountain Glenn in the first place.

"As you know I have been scouting Vale these past couple of months and I found out that recently the White Fang has recently set up a base in Mountain Glenn we are going to scout and see what they are up too and..." Raven said as she stopped speaking for a bit.

"What is it mother?" Adam asked causing Raven to sighed.

"There is a good chance that my daughters team are going to be there as well most likely trying to stop the white fang from whatever they are planning" Raven said.

Adam frowned "you mean Yang's team" Adam said he honestly has no idea how to feel about Yang, his adopted mother biological daughter because he doesn't know her and his mother hardly talks about Yang or anybody who she had a past relationship with. Which was not surprising considering that Raven rarely shows her kind and caring side.

"I kept my eye on my daughter team its funny they almost remind me of our team back in the day but that's not important for now we should prepare for our trip to Mountain Glenn you have a few hours to pack up Adam" Raven said to her adopted son..

Adam nodded "understood" Adam then turned around and left as he went to prepare for his training trip with his mother at Mountain Glenn. It only took a couple of hours sense it was pretty much a routine for Adam to pack up some things whenever they move from location to location here in Anima. It wasn't long until Adam was carrying a backpack full of items along with Wilt and Blush towards his mother tent.

Once he was outside he saw that he saw Raven had her own camping bag and she has her weapon omen strapped to the side.

"I see you made it on time do you have your mask?" Raven asked the bull faunus.

"Its right here mother" Adam said as he grab his mask from his left side where it was hooked he then put his mask on earning a nod of approval from Raven.

"Good then we're ready to go then" Raven said as she turned and unheated Omen, she then cut through the space and created a portal and once she did that she quickly placed Omen back into its sheath.

Raven then walked inside of the portal and Adam soon followed and once the two went inside the portal closed from one side and it opened from the other side and Adam and Raven came out if the portal and it closed. Adam then took a look around at the location he was at.

He saw multiple buildings that was torn or destroyed and the roads looked destered but overall as Adam looked around he could feel the history of this place the history of one of humanity greatest mistakes.

"This is Mountain Glenn Adam tell me what is your reaction after coming and being here for the first time" Raven asked her adopted son.

"Its depressing this place, you could say this place is basically a graveyard so many people died all because they were to eager to expand the kingdom they didn't think about putting some boarders to protect themselves from the Grimm" Adam said.

"Yes humans can sometimes bite more then what we can chew but sometimes we must accept our limit and know that their are some fights we just can't win" Raven said.

Adam frowned a bit at Raven statement. but he didn't say anything as Raven turned to look at him.

"We should go and try to set up camp- " Raven stopped herself as she looked and saw that four beowolves and one alpha had appeared and surrounded them.

"Well Adam it seems like our training has finally begun" Raven said as she and Adam placed their camping bags down and drew their swrods out.

"So it has" Adam simply said.

"Well shall be begin son" Raven said

"The Beowolves then went after Raven and Adam and in blazing speed and quick slashes the two of them quickly sheated their swords as the Beowolves were down on the ground and they started to degenerate.

"Alright now that over with lets find a place to set up camp after that we can scout the area and train in the process" Raven said.

"Understood" Adam as he and Raven picked up their bags and was trying to find a location for them to camp up. About a few minutes later the Brawnen duo has found a destroyed building where it looks like their was no Grimm or possibly White Fang members here.

Once they were inside the building the two if them had set up a small camp inside "good the camp should be fine for the time being lets scout the area and as we do that we can continue with your training" Raven said to her adopted son.

"Right mother about the White Fang where do you think they are hiding?" Adam asked as he and Raven left their camping area and begun to scout.

"Think about it Adam remember that the people of Mountain Glenn tried to develop a railroad system to go from here to the kingdom of Vale" Raven said.

"So their entire operation is underground" Adam realized

"Exactly" Raven replied.

"But why go underground" Adam wondred.

"That's why we are here to find out lets move" Raven said as Adam nodded as the two scouted Mountain Glenn. So far there was nothing unusual expect for the Grimm they killed and they scouted for about an hour an a half until Adam and Raven spotted someone. The two of them hid behind a building wall and saw a White Fang grunt.

Raven and Adam looked and nodded at each other as The two of them has decided to follow the white fang grunt since he would unknowly lead them to their headquarters. About a few minutes later Adam and Raven were inside the underground cavern and the duo saw multiple white fang members. working on a large train with some people putting multiple dust inside of the train.

"Adam also saw two people coming out of the train and Adam recognized him due to news and him along with his mother and Vernal were keeping tabs on what's been going on in the kingdoms for the most Torchwhick he was a notorious criminal in Vale and next to him was a short girl with pink and brown hair and Adam was honest her design did really scream ice cream.

"Haha I love it when things according to plan don't you Neo?" Roman asked the girl now known as Neo. Neo only just smiled and nodded which was odd to Adam unless the girl couldn't talk at all.

"Sure we had some...hiccups along the way but I feel like this plan will work like a charm yep I could feel it in my bones" Roman said.

Adam and Raven looked at each other and Raven nodded her head to the side which Adam understood. Raven basically told Adam that it was time to leave. So Raven and Adam had quietly left the underground cave and went back to the upper grounds in the abandon city.

"So you were right mother the White Fang are here in Mountain Glenn but the question is why and from the looks of it they brought a lot of dust but what for?" Adam wondered.

Raven placed her hand on her chin as she was thinking "its possible that Torchwhick and the White Fang are connected or working with Salem but why take all of that dust unless..." Raven said her eyes widen in realization as she looked at Adam.

"What us it mother have you found out what they are planning?" Adam asked.

"Adam do you remember what the underground railroad was for?" Raven asked.

"Yes they tried to create a way to travel to and back from the mainland to Mountain Glenn" Adam said.

"Yes and do you remember what happen when the people tried to live in the caverns and a explosion happened and a cavern was filled with Grimm killing the citizens in the process" Raven said.

"Yes I do...wait you don't think" Adam said.

"I do its most likely they are going to explode the train carts causing the caverns to open altering the Grimm and Torchwitch and the White Fang will lead them into the city causing chaos, it seems like Salem is making her first move already" Raven said.

"So they are trying to draw Grimm into the city Salem is going to attack Beacon and Vale" Adam said.

"That is most likely the case" Raven said to her adopted son.

"So what exactly do we do with information mother?" Adam asked.

Raven sighed "at the moment nothing this isn't any of our business let Ozpin and his followers deal with that plus my daughter and her team will arrive hear in the next few days for now the plan is to continue your training here for a few days while trying to gather more information if we can and go back home" Raven nodded.

Adam nodded it did makes sense getting involved would make so sense nor only that but it would alert Ozpin and Salem that they were here and the point of being here was to hide out of sight and train.

"Come on Adam lets get back to camp" Raven said as she started to walk her way back to camp with Adam right behind her.

After that moment Adam and Raven continued to train at Mountain Glenn killing some Grimm in the process and keeping an eye on Torchwitck and the White Dang. Adam has actually learned quite a bit during this training trip especially about the Grimm

Grimm like the Goliath who lives for hundred of years can learn how to adapt in addition to being strong as well since Raven mentioned to her adopted son that even she would have to use some of her maiden powers to kill them. So dealing with strong and experience Grimm Adam really need to keep his guard up.

Soon about a day before team RWBY arrived Raven and Adam began to pack their things and started to leave and once they got back Adam started to put his stuff up and Raven did the same thing with Raven telling Adam he did a great job on the trip and that he improved a lot and she told Adam to rest for the day and Adam did just that.

About a day later it was in the middle of the night it was after dinner Adam was about to head to his tent until he heard someone called out to him.

"Adam"

Adam turned around and he looked and saw that it was his mother who was wearing her mask and had Omen strapped to her side.

"Mother is something the matter?" Adam asked her adopted mother.

"Adam do you remember that I said that my daughter and the rest of her team were going to Mountain Glenn and try to stop the White Fang" Raven said.

"Of course...are we going back to Mountain Glenn?" Adam asked.

"Sort of there is a possibly that Yang might be in troblue and I'm using my one rule for people...that I'm close with to a degree I will save them from trouble but that's it now then Adam I actually want you to come with me" Raven said to her adopted son.

"Why exactly I'm sure you don't need my help with this mother" Adam said.

"I don't but the reason that I want to bring you Adam is that I want to know what exactly do you think about my daughter" Raven said.

"I see" Adam said.

"Come on grab your mask and sword we're about to head out" Raven said.

"Understood mother" Adam said as he went back to his tent and grabbed his mask along with Wilt and Blush. Once Adam grabbed his mask along with his weapons, he put on the mask and he headed straight towards the back of Raven tent where his adopted mother was waiting for him.

Seeing that Adam was here Raven wasted little time and quickly unsheated Omen and slash the air creating a portal and quickly sheated her sword back up she ran inside the portal with Adam following her. Once that happened Raven and Adam fell and bent down and Adam to a quick glance from the looks of it they were inside of a train.

Raven then jumped and quickly unheated Omen and did a upward slashed at the ice cream haired color girl but she managed to dodged the first strike but she was pushed back by the horizontal slash Raven sent. Adam wasted little time and sent a wind like slash attack causing Raven to duck and the girl to quickly hold out her umbrella to block the attack but she was being pushed further back.

The girl looked and saw Raven and Adam who was standing side by side Adam with his sword Wilt had pressed the button and switch the white blade with the usual red blade. While Raven slowly drew Omen as she and Adam was prepared to face Torchwhick partner. The girl scared knowing she was outmatch she placed her umbrella over her shoulder jumped and disappeared from the area.

Adam and Raven looked at Yang.

"This is mother biological daughter...pathetic someone as weak as her doesn't deserve to be mother daughter" Adam said as he sheated his sword and Raven created a portal. After one last look both Adam and Raven started to walk away and head towards the portal but unknown to them Yang slowly got up and saw the two of them head inside the portal and once they were inside the portal closed.

Raven and Adam arrived back at camp they were at the back of Raven's tent.

"So it seems like Torchwhick plan is starting" Raven said as she took off her masked.

"It would seem so mother do you think they will be able to stop Torchwhick and the White Fang?" Adam asked.

"I would assume so but then again it doesn't matter since we are mostly not involved now Adam you saw Yang can you give me your honest thoughts about her?" Raven asked her adopted son.

Adam signed a bit as he took off his mask and looked at the woman who raised him.

"Honestly mother she weak and pathetic someone like her doesn't deserve to be your daughter" Adam said.

"I see" Raven said as she paused a bit "you can go now Adam good job" Raven said as Adam bowed in response and he left his mother alone.

Raven sighed "it looks like a storm will approach soon...and when that storm happens we need to prepare ourselves otherwise we might not survive at all" Raven thought as she went back inside her tent with having so much to think about.

**A/N: Its been awhile guys sorry about that life and me working on my other stories got in the way for me to work on the next chapter. Here I wanted to skip and get towards the events of canon so here we are at the ending volume 2 after that we might get some chapters that run at the same time as volume three and then we will get to the events of volume 5 so yeah we are getting into meat of it haha. Anyway thank you guys so much for reading my story it really means a lot don't forget to read review and follow the story until next time guys see ya.**


End file.
